The Trouble Is The Truth
by Undone Misdeeds
Summary: Only weeks since the success of the heist and St Trinian's is thrown into chaos as the girls try to figure out if everyone can be trusted and who their friends really are. Kelly/Annabelle. Rated T just in case.
1. Heartless

**I do not own St Trinian's. Never have. Never will. **

**Okay, first story, so you will have to bear with me. It is going somewhere, I promise. Everyone has different opinions, so if you don't like it then I don't blame you, just please don't be mean about it.****It is Kelly/Annabelle so if you don't like then don't read. I'm grateful for any reviews and ratings and constructive criticism. I hope you like. **

It was about noon when there was a knock at the door, looking up from the book she was reading, Kelly called for the person to enter and closed her book absent mindedly. The door swung fully open and Annabelle strode into the room, turning to meet Kelly's gaze.

"Flash is here. He wants to see you." She said simply. Kelly let out a quiet groan and rolled her eyes.

"What does he want?" She was silently hoping the meeting would be simple and brief.

"No idea." Annabelle replied, "I didn't stick around long enough to find out. The Totties' behaviour was starting to sicken me." She heaved a sigh and dropped herself onto Kelly's bed.

"Behaviour?" Kelly questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, behaviour" the younger girl answered with narrowed eyes and a sickened look. "You know the usual; flirting, giggling and twittering on about one thing or another. They are only doing it to get something out of him, and the stupid fucker is falling for it." She laughed slightly at the end of her statement but it was an emotionless laugh, a cold laugh.

"What are they after?" Kelly kept her voice calm and even, not letting panic show across any of her features. The thing about the Totties was that they could easily get most things themselves, what with being as slutty as they are, but to get Flash to get it for them it must either be very dangerous or very hard to get. Kelly knew this and it worried her.

"No idea, like I said, I didn't stick around long enough." Annabelle looked straight at Kelly, un-blinking. Kelly used to be able to read Annabelle like a book, but lately, it was getting more and more difficult to figure out what the girl was thinking.

The head girl let out a soft sigh before saying "okay, tell him I will be down in a minute. Thanks Annabelle." and with a small smile watched as Annabelle walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Kelly wasn't sure why, or how, but she missed the old Annabelle, the Annabelle that wanted, no, needed to be reassured. The Annabelle who craved praise from authority figures. The Annabelle who actually gave a damn about the things and people around her. Kelly wasn't sure why but she hated what Annabelle had become, despised the coldness of the girl. It wasn't normal, it wasn't right.

"She says she will be down in a minute." Annabelle called down the stairs to Flash as she descended. She didn't even look at him as she passed him towards the main hall, making a mental note to ask the Totties what they were after.

"Annabelle! Wait!"

Pausing and gritting her teeth slightly, Annabelle turned on the spot and walked back towards Flash, stopping when there was roughly a metre between them. She was impatient and wanted to leave, she wanted to get away, from him, from everything.

"I was wonderin' if you'd like ter go an grab a drink with me at some point?" His words seemed to tumble out of his mouth, each one tripping over the last in a rush to get them all out. Everybody around them stopped at his words, turning to look at him, and then at Annabelle. They were all silent and waiting, watching with no embarrassment to the scene unfolding in front of them.

"I thought you were into Kelly, Flash?" Annabelle inquired. "After all that was the impression I, and most of the student body, got after the numerous times you have asked her out and stopped to check out her ass as she walks." Her eyebrow rose at her comment, challenging him to prove otherwise, daring him to tell her she was wrong. It wasn't that she disliked Flash, no, he was friendly enough and he had his uses. What Annabelle disliked was the effect he had on the majority of the other girls in St Trinian's. The way the girls acted around him and spoke about him, she just didn't see what was so appealing in him, what was so attractive. To Annabelle, whenever Flash was around, the only two people in the entire school that had their heads straight were her and Kelly, everyone else seemed to lose all purpose and common sense when he was around, two things you should never let go of in St Trinian's.

"Ah, yeah, well…" He was stuttering, trying to figure to what to say to her response, trying to think on his feet. "I know I don't really have a shot with Kel, an you're a nice girl, jus' thought it would be fun is all." He ran a hand through his hair and shuffled a lot as he spoke, praying he hadn't cocked up.

Everyone around them looked as though they were watching a soap opera, mouths agape and eyes bulging, however, unknown to everyone at the foot of the stairs, Kelly stood at the top, half hidden in the shadows. She had been watching along with everyone else, just not quite so obviously.

"Wow Flash, second best. Nice one." Annabelle's voice was cold and dripping with sarcasm. "Sorry but no, Flash. You're not my type." And with her final word she turned and walked straight into the main hall without a backwards glance. The muttering and whispering followed Annabelle into the hall but the girl did not bat an eyelid to the hushed tones of her peers.

Kelly stood still at the top of the stairs, replaying the scene in her mind's eye, trying and failing to figure the girl out. It had only been a few weeks since the heist and in the weeks following up to it, her and Annabelle had become good friends, they became close, closer then Kelly had let anyone before. But in the last couple of weeks Annabelle had become withdrawn and cold, never letting anyone in, never letting anything slip. Her smile had become rehearsed and fake and Kelly hadn't heard the girl give a real laugh in days. Something had happened, something was wrong and Kelly knew she needed to find out what, before Annabelle did something she would regret.

Kelly had quickened her pace slightly as she walked down the stairs towards the dumbfounded Flash. Removing any hint of amusement from her face or voice at his rejection she stopped next to him, getting his attention immediately.

"What's up Flash?"

"Nuthin' Kel. Nuthin'. Someone has placed a big order of vodka. More than the usual amount. Some Russian party I fink. The normal batch won't cover it. I'm gunna need just over double that amount for next Friday. Is it gunna be possible?" Flash's voice was all business as he spoke to Kelly, clearly trying to forget Annabelle's comments to him.

'_A refreshing change__' _she thought to herself. "I can't see any reason why not. It should be do-able. It will most likely be ready mid next week. I will set the twins on it this evening." She flashed him a heart stopping smile as she spoke, he nodded and left the school as quickly as physically possibly, knocking over matron in the process.


	2. Interruptions

**I'm sorry for the REALLY late update guys... My laptop decided it no longer liked me switched its allegiance to helping disable the firewall so the nasty viruses could get in and help it commit euthanasia. But it's okay because now I have a nice shiny new friend. Hurray for January sales! **

**Okay so once again, I do not own St Trinian's. However I do own six out of the 7 movies on DVD. (Yes I am just that sad, but I don't care). Reviews are lovely, they make me smile. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, your good deed has not gone unnoticed and karma will repay you. Enjoy the second chapter. **

Only an hour before, Kelly had watched Flash dart from the building like it were contaminated, however, now she was once again curled up with her book, choosing to relax in the sixth form lounge rather then her room. Annabelle was sat opposite her, roughly flicking through a magazine that had been left on the coffee table, not really seeming to read anything that was written in it though; Just a meaningless object to pass the time which actually held no interest to Annabelle. Andrea was huddled up on the bay window seat, an iPod headphone in each ear, eyes closed and her hair gently swaying to and fro as she moved her head to music. Nobody was talking and nobody planned to, preferring to just get on with their own thing, not bothered by the others in the room. None of them had a lesson to be in or a scheme to set up and for once it was peaceful.

This, however, lasted all but 10 minutes when it was disturbed by a knock on the hard oak door. Both Kelly's and Annabelle's focus turned immediately to the disruption; Andrea still being consumed by her music was oblivious to anything going on around her and carried on as before.

"Come in." Annabelle called out to the intruder of the peace and the twins entered the room, looking angelic as ever and smiled sweetly.

"You wanted to see us Kel?" Their voices in perfect unison they spoke straight to the head girl. Annabelle shot a look at Kelly, a look that clearly blamed her for this disruption and carried on with the magazine, turning the pages slightly louder then before to demonstrate her irritation at the interruption.

Kelly simply ignored this, not even bothering to look at Annabelle, and smiled back at the twins, letting them know they weren't in trouble.

"Yes girls, Flash got a large order of vodka for next Friday, apparently over double the normal amount. Will you be able to produce triple the batch by that time?"

"We should be able to." Tania smiled at Kelly, ecstatic about the trust Kelly obviously has in them.

"But we can't promise anything." Tara quickly spoke up; wanting to make sure they cover their bases.

"Just do your best girls, no one expects any more then that. You can go back to your lesson now. Thanks."

Once the twins had left it seemed like the mood would go back to its pervious setting, however by now interruptions seemed inevitable as Annabelle's phone, which she had abandoned on the coffee table when she picked up the magazine, rang. Kelly didn't get a chance to peek at the caller ID before Annabelle grabbed the phone, took one glance at it and hurried from the room, answering the phone as she was halfway out of the door. Kelly could make out pieces of Annabelle's comments as she, apparently, attempted to get out of hearing range. Calls of _'Hold on!' _and _'Just wait!' _drifted down the hall and through the still open door to Kelly.

Deciding to let Annabelle have her privacy, and apparently secrets, Kelly quickly stood up, made one swift movement to the door and pushed it closed with a brush of her fingertips. Picking up the discarded magazine off the floor where Annabelle had dropped it she made her way back to her chair and slung the magazine back onto the table. Her mind was running wild, who was on the phone to Annabelle? Why was she being so secretive? It drove Kelly insane to think that the younger girl didn't trust her. Kelly trusted Annabelle, trusted her with her life, and she had thought that Annabelle felt the same towards Kelly. They were friends, so why was Annabelle keeping Kelly in the dark? It reminded Kelly of how Annabelle had been acting earlier, the heartlessness Kelly felt from her. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

Picking up her book from the chair Kelly made her way over to Andrea and softly tapped the girl on the shoulder. She had decided she needed to find out what was going on, before she was sent to a mad house. Andrea took out one headphone and looked up at Kelly expectantly.

"When you next see Annabelle can you tell her I want to talk to her please and to come and find me? It's important."

Andrea simply nodded at Kelly's request and replaced the headphone, relapsing into her music coma. Kelly simply sighed and decided to retire to her room for a while.

**Okay, so it's a very very short chapter.. I know. But it's 4 in the morning and I am very tired.**

**But I promise I will update within the week with the next chapter. And I just thought you all might like to know…. It's a biggie! I'm looking forward to reading any reviews and comments. Goodnight all!**


	3. Betrayal

**Okay, so I know this is long overdue and I am sorry but I had writers block. But the third chapter is now complete! And, just like I promised, IT'S A BIGGIE! And I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Once again, I do not own St Trinian's or any of the characters, all I own is the plot. So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Since the interruptions in the sixth form lounge, Kelly hadn't been able to find a moments peace. First it was Taylor bursting into Kelly's room screaming that the emos' had stolen her curling tongs, and once the head girl had straightened the issue out Miss Fritton summoned her to her office to discuss extra cameras and security around the school. Once finished and Kelly finally returned to her room she received a call from Flash asking if she had spoken to the first years yet. By the time she was finally able to relax and attempt to continue with her book it was nearing dinner time and she didn't see the point in reading. It was around this time that, for the second time that day, there was a knock on her bedroom door. Letting out a low sigh and a barley audible mutter containing something along the lines of _'No fucking peace'_,she sat upright on her bed and called for the person to enter. Annabelle pushed open the door and strode into the room, closing it behind her.

"You wanted to see me Kelly?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Could you double lock the door please? I'd rather we weren't interrupted."

"Double lock?" Annabelle questioned but upon taking a closer look at the door her question was answered. Under the usual key lock was a thick silver bolt that locked into a ring on the door frame, securing the room from the inside, making it impossible to enter from the hallway. "Why do you have that?"

"Well as you most likely know the head girl is not the only person with a key to this room, there are several floating around the school. That is to make sure that nobody can burst in of their own free will when their presence would be… well… most unwelcomed. A problem that JJ French seemed to have a lot. So she asked Flash to install that. I don't use it much but in times like this it comes in useful. Please, sit down."

Annabelle let out a small knowing "Oh." and sat on the bed next to Kelly.

"You haven't been yourself recently Annabelle, what's wrong? And don't give me all that 'oh its nothing, I'm fine' crap, I'm serious, your distant and cold and just acting plain weird. And I'm not the only person that has realised it; everyone has commented on it, even your aunt. You know you can tell me right? Were mates, you can tell me anything."

Throughout Kelly's entire speech Annabelle sat there making a marvellous resemblance to a goldfish, opening and closing her mouth, trying to get a word in edge ways to talk Kelly down, yet failing to do so when the head girl had finished. She genuinely did not know what to tell Kelly. The truth? She wouldn't understand. A lie? She could see straight through them. Reassurance? She wouldn't give up. It was like fighting a loosing battle. She hadn't realised that Kelly cared so much but telling her would bring no good and only cause more drama then it was worth.

"Kelly, I am asking this because you are my friend. But please, just let it go. Forget about it. You will know eventually but please, for now, just leave it." Her voice was soft and pleading however there was a fire in her eye that told Kelly to drop the topic and not to argue. It was something Kelly had never seen before and it gave her goose bumps to see it. Eyes that had never shown anger towards Kelly before now stared back at her with a determination that couldn't be beaten. And it was because of that factor alone Kelly decided it was probably in the best interest of their friendship to listen to her. The silence between them was one of power switching and Kelly didn't like it, she searched in her mind for a topic that would set things back to their natural order.

"So, did you find out what the Totties were after?' her voice was friendly with a slight hint of authority and, thankfully, Annabelle allowed the switch back and Kelly once again held the power of the two.

"Yeah, I did actually. And trust me, this is good." A small smile played on her lips, not fake or forced but real. It made Kelly smile to see that smile again and gave her full attention to the younger girl. "Class A drugs!"

"What! Why do they want them?"

"Now, this is a stroke of genius I'm telling you. It was all Chelsea's idea, you know the hockey match against Cheltnem in a couple of weeks? Well while we are on their field playing, they decided they would tag along and 'accidentally' leave them in the Cheltnem changing rooms for the Ofsted inspector to find them later that day."

"How do the Totties know that Cheltnem are getting an Ofsted inspection?"

"Well apparently Polly told them that she over heard Aunty and Matron talking about it on CCTV. I swear to god though, that Tottie has a fucking epic brain in her head."

Kelly let out a laugh at the thought of Cheltnem getting busted for Class A drugs and wished wistfully that she could see their faces when the drugs were found.

"It's too bad it wont happen though." Annabelle carried on, "Flash wouldn't do it for them, said that if they were found out he couldn't risk going to jail again. Fucking kill joy."

The image in Kelly's head faded just as quickly as it had been created and she looked at Annabelle with a smile on her lips.

"Hey, it's almost dinner and I dunno about you but I'm half starved. Come on." Kelly grabbed Annabelle's hand as she spoke and dragged the younger girl up of the bed. As she unbolted the door and opened it she realised just how much she missed the old Annabelle and hoped that the time they had spent talking had knocked some happiness back into the girl.

"It's a bit chilly. I'm going to go and grab my jumper from the dorm quickly. I'll meet you down there." And with a slight nod from Kelly she made her way up to the attic dorms and quickly located her jumper, pulling it on as she left. On the staircase down to dinner she bumped into Taylor heading up to the dorms; the chav looked, to put it lightly, extremely pissed off and didn't react kindly to the slight shoulder encounter.

"Watch were your fucking going, yeah Annabelle."

"wow, Taylor, calm down, what's wrong with you?"

"I jus' lost a tenner to Polly! the geek! Of all people! She don't even bet half tha' time! Says 'it's a waste of money and time'. Could be worse tho' I suppose, Kelly lost twenty."

"Harsh. What were you and Kelly betting on?"

"Tha' you'd sleep with Flash. Cya"

As the chav headed back up to the dorms anger boiled inside Annabelle, fury and hatred mixed together to form a vile concoction of pure loathing for the head girl.

'_After all the concern earlier, asking if I'm okay. __**Worrying**__ about me. This whole time making stupid bets that I'd sleep with the fucking spiv! Backstabbing bitch!'_

She descended the last few stairs to the foyer with a new purpose in her step. A new agenda on her mind. A new fury in her heart. She felt betrayed and sold out by the closest friend she had. At that moment she felt there was nothing that would stop her ripping Kelly Jones' head off. She pushed open the door to the dining hall with such force it slammed on the wall behind it, causing it to come round on a rebound and injure anyone it came in contact with; but by this time Annabelle was already through the door, had spotted Kelly and was making her way towards her.

"Kelly Jones!"

Annabelle's voice vibrated off the walls and echoed around the now silent hall. Everyone was watching her walk purposefully towards Kelly who, upon hearing her name stood up to meet the fuming girl in her war path. Nobody was prepared for what happened next, no one else would have dared do it but that didn't stop Annabelle; once she was close enough to the head girl, in one swift movement she had slapped Kelly Jones, leaving a red hand print on the girls pale face.

"**That** was for thinking that I would sleep with Flash." Her voice dripped with venom and acid and her hand swung around once again leaving a second red print to cover the first.

"And **THAT** was for betting that I would."

And before Kelly or anyone else could do or say anything, Annabelle turned on her heel and stormed out of the hall, slamming the door behind her.

**Worth the wait? Please let me know. Rate and review! I want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far, seriously, without your reviews I would not have continued writing it. So, to everyone who has reviewed so far, Thank you, it means a lot to me. I really do want to know what you think. Your truthful, and if needs be, brutal, honest opinions. I welcome constructive criticism and any suggestions you may have to offer. I'm not sure how long until chapter four yet but hopefully not as long as this one took. Thank you for reading; I really do hope you enjoyed it. **


	4. Emotions

**Chapter four is here! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, especially my last chapter, I really am thankful that you take the time to let me know how I'm doing. I would also like to thank ConstantDreamer101 for adding my story to her 'Favourite Stories' and reviewing, it made me smile a lot, so thank you. Thank you everyone. But enough babble from me, here is chapter four. Enjoy!**

It was only when she reached the dorm did Annabelle realise she was crying. Warm tears spilling down her cheeks leaving trails behind them like miniature _'we were here'_ signs down her face. She wasn't too sure what to do with herself now. She was sure that Kelly would have followed her however the familiar click of the head girl's heels in the corridors was absent and she was left to wonder what her fate will be when Kelly decides to get even. After all, no one makes Kelly look bad and gets away with it. No one. Taylor was sat on her bed playing with her phone, she glanced up at Annabelle when she had entered but did not comment on the obvious emotional turmoil the younger girl was going through.

"Are ya gunna move or jus' stand in tha doorway like a prat?"

Annabelle threw the chav a filthy look and moved on down the room until she was by her bed. Changing quickly into a pair of pyjama shorts and a vest top she threw herself back onto her bed and just stared at the ceiling, wondering when the onslaught would begin.

….

The sound of the slamming door had filled the hall like a gun shot, making everybody cringe and look back at Kelly. When Annabelle had slapped her, Kelly wasn't sure what to think, it all happened too fast. She had never had this problem with the girls before and now, was not too sure what to do about it. She looked slightly like a deer caught in headlights, frozen on the spot. For a couple of seconds after Annabelle had left she stayed standing, however, upon realizing every eye was on her she calmly retook her seat. Murmurs spread across the room like wild fire, most students placing bets on what would happen now. Most expected Kelly to get even and placed bets on how she would achieve that, some were of her and Annabelle getting into a bitch fight and a few, just a few, bet Annabelle would leave the school, fearing what Kelly would do to her. Kelly's mind was working a mile a minute, trying to figure out how Annabelle knew about the bet. Kelly herself had forgotten about it. The bet had been made on the night of Annabelle's makeover. Kelly remembered sitting with Polly and Taylor, commenting on how Flash would probably try to hit on Annabelle and get her into bed. It was then that Taylor had piped in, betting ten pounds that Annabelle would. Polly had told them that Annabelle wasn't like that, that she wouldn't sleep with flash, that he didn't seem like her type but Kelly had foolishly joined in and bet twenty against her. It was a quiet bet, a closed bet, kept between the three of them, everyone else was dancing to the music and nobody had noticed their quiet exchange or seen the movement of handshakes between them. Looking back on it, Kelly wasn't sure why she had thought Annabelle would sleep with Flash but a bet was a bet and silently she pulled out two tens from some crumpled notes out of her bra and handed them over to Polly, pushing the rest back into the lace.

"How could you Kelly? How fucking could you? She's your friend. I am actually disgusted." Andrea spoke with a hiss to Kelly, leaning forward for emphasis.

"Not now Andrea." It was only when Kelly noticed that Taylor was missing did it suddenly click. Taylor had told Annabelle. "Where's Taylor?" The question was aimed at Polly but all she received was an angry hiss from Andrea who promptly rose from her chair and made her way out of the hall.

Andrea was disappointed in Kelly, taking Annabelle's friendship for advantage and doing this to her was not something the emo expected from her head girl. She knew Kelly hadn't meant any harm by the bet but that didn't change how Annabelle must have felt.

"Watch out Annabelle, Death has jus' entered tha room!" Taylor's shout followed Andrea as she made her way down the dorm towards Annabelle, sitting on the younger girls bed she opened her mouth to shout back a retort to the chav but Annabelle was faster, her voice cutting through the air like a blade.

"Why don't you shut your mouth Taylor. Before I find the Tanya and Tara's ink guns and aim them at that empty little head of yours." Every word Annabelle spoke was backed up by the look on her face, she would do it and Taylor knew it, she also knew how much those ink guns hurt if aimed well and Annabelle had a pretty good aim. Muttering to herself, Taylor turned away from the pair and put in her headphones, a sour expression covering her face.

"That was brave of you." It was Andrea who spoke first, keeping her voice to a minimum so it was for Annabelle's ears only.

"Why? She's just a chav, the most she can do is throw a few crappy insults and pull a couple of half-hearted pranks. She doesn't scare me."

"That's not what i was talking about. I meant standing up to Kelly. I mean, what with all things considered…"

"What do you mean, 'all things considered'?"

Andrea let out a soft sigh before continuing, silently praying Annabelle wouldn't take out any pent up rage on her.

"Annabelle, I see it. The way you look at her. That small smile you reserve just for her. I'm not as blind as the rest of them. You might have gotten better at hiding your emotions but you let your guard slip when you're around her. And I see it."

Annabelle was speechless. It took her a couple of seconds to work out how to react but that slight pause was all Andrea needed to confirm her suspicions.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Annabelle please-"

At that precise moment however, the devil herself strolled into the room, coming to a stop at the end of Annabelle's bed. Kelly looked down at the pair, she had obviously just interrupted their conversation but she didn't really care. All she cared about was setting things right with Annabelle. Andrea rose from her seated position on the bed, shot one look of anger at Kelly and walked past towards her own area, where she sat to watch the scene unfold.

"Annabelle that bet was made weeks ago." Kelly's voice was hard and determined, one side of her face still bright red while the other remained pale, creating a horrible contrast. Annabelle stood up to face Kelly, her eyes admiring her handiwork before she spoke.

"It was still made though." The two were head to head, eyes flashing and jaws set. Neither were backing down, both determined to prove their point.

"I don't think you would sleep with Flash, Annabelle."

"It's a shame that you bet that I would then, isn't it."

"Annabelle, it was just a silly bet."

"No, Kelly. It was an opinion you made. An opinion about me."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Why would you think that I'd sleep with Flash?"

By now most of the girls had returned from dinner and was watching them with a sort of enthusiasm. It looked like a fight would break out between the two and most of the students were sat on theirs or a friends bed where they could watch the encounter without fear of being harmed if things got nasty.

'_I need to get out of here. Fuck this. I can't be arsed.' _Annabelle knew if she didn't leave she would probably hit Kelly again, and the last thing she needed was to provoke the head girl even more. _'Polly will have one, she has to, she has a copy of all of them.' _Scanning the room for the geek Annabelle was unable to locate her and guessed that Polly was still down at dinner. With a small, sly smile, Annabelle grabbed her phone from her bed and pushed past Kelly towards the geek's area.

"Annabelle, where are you going?" Kelly spoke with a voice of authority and slight hint of annoyance but did not attempt to follow the girl.

Bending down over Polly's draws she opened them one by one, using her back as a shield so Kelly could not see what she was doing, she rummaged quickly through each drawer and closed it before she found what she was looking for. Pushing the last drawer shut with a snap she made her way towards the door. Kelly was now following her, Annabelle could hear the click of her stilettos on the wooden flooring. She could hear Kelly calling out for her to stop and come back but she didn't listen. She couldn't listen. She didn't want to hear it. It was all word play and defences to her. Excuses, excuses, excuses. Once out of the dorm she made a run for it, down the flight of stairs and along the corridor until she got to the head girls room. Shoving the key she had retrieved from Polly's drawer into the lock, she turned it and pushed the door open. She didn't even bother taking the key out before slamming the door and sliding the bolt into place. Only then did she relax and step cautiously away from the door, smiling at her victory. And the sound of Kelly's fists hammering against the other side just made her victory that much sweeter.

**Please review, let me know what you thought, honest opinions. I'm always open to constructive criticism. Thank you for reading and be on the lookout for chapter five! Thank you everyone!**


	5. Broken

**Its Here! Chapter five is here! And it's the longest chapter yet. I'm not going to chatter for too long, so thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, added it as a favourite or added to their alerts. So, yet again, I do not own St Trinian's or any of the characters in this story. I hope you enjoy!**

Throughout the rooms and corridors of St Trinian's only one voice could be heard, the voice of Kelly Jones echoed throughout the school in her fury. The girls had never seen Kelly loose her temper like this, it was one of the things Kelly was so unnaturally good at, keeping a level head, her patience and emotions under check. The first years used to try and provoke her, get her angry, make her loose her temper. There were bets on what it took and who would manage it but now the younger students were sat on their beds, huddled in pairs or three's listening to the raging voice of Kelly Jones, Head Girl, push into the room via the open door. The older students and sixth form were either comforting the first years or crowded around the door to listen better, not that everyone couldn't hear perfectly already. Annabelle Fritton, the new kid, the reborn St Trinian, had finally succeeded where all others had failed. Kelly Jones had finally snapped.

Kelly was stood outside her room. Rattling the door handle and thumping her fist against the wood, she screamed until her lungs were sore, shouting anything and everything that came to mind. Annabelle was stood on the other side, phone in hand, eyes closed, she listened to the head girl release her anger and was instantly reminded of Cheltnem. She remembered it clearly. Annabelle had locked herself into a store cupboard in a desperate attempt to get away from Verity. The door shook at every thump of fists that hit it. Taunting yells carrying through the wood; snide remarks and angry insults that could not be blocked out. It was exactly the same. Except, this time, Annabelle had provoked the angry attack, she had declared war on the head girl with her defiant act and now there was going to be hell to pay. Barley audible over the voice of the head girl, another voice had appeared on the other side of the door. Polly's voice could be heard between the shouts. Annabelle walked closer to the door and lent her head in to listen, yet she didn't quite touch the door itself, for fear the thumping of Kelly's fists, which had abruptly stopped, would start up again.

"Kelly, it's late, the younger girls are scared, there's nothing that can be done tonight. Just leave her to calm down; I'm sure by morning she will be ready to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk, I want to drag her out and bury her alive." With every word Kelly's voice got louder, emphasising every syllable, making her threat clear.

"Kelly, don't make me get Tania and Tara down here. I have told them that if I don't succeed they have permission to use any means necessary to get you upstairs. And no one wants that to happen."

"Fine." Kelly turned towards the door and spoke to the girl she knew was standing just on the other side of the wood. "But don't think you can just hijack my room and get away with it Fritton." And with her last word she turned and stomped away, the sound of her heels getting quieter gave Annabelle the distance she needed.

For the second time that evening Annabelle was stumped, not too sure what to do next. She made her way over to Kelly's wardrobe, placing her phone on the floor, she rummaged around in the bottom, smiling when her hand contacted with glass. First she pulled out a bottle of white wine, _'nice, but not really what I need.'_ on the second attempt her reward was golden, Smirnoff vodka. Not being able to locate any mixers she shrugged and took mouthfuls from the bottle, screwing up her face at the taste but swallowing none the less.

In the dorm, Polly had thrown Kelly a pair of pyjamas, and indicated to Annabelle's abandoned bed. Kelly was so used to her double bed by now that the small single bed looked positively tiny. Sighing, she quickly changed and turned to look round the dorm. Everyone was avoiding her gaze, she felt disgraced and pitied. Sighing again she called out to the room.

"Lights out now!"

One of the chav's near the light switch flicked them off and Kelly got into Annabelle's bed. She could smell the younger girl on the pillow, the scent that usually calmed her down and made her smile now made her chest burn with anger and betrayal. She faintly wondered if this was how Annabelle had felt at what she had done but pushed the thought from her mind. She turned over onto her side and her eyes were met with a photo on the bed side table. Her and Annabelle. Together. It had been the day after Annabelle's makeover; they were sat on the field, just talking, when a first year had run up to them and asked for a photo. Naturally Kelly had asked what the photo was for. Prospectus, the girl had replied, the New Year prospectus. So Annabelle had snaked an arm round Kelly's waist, pulling her closer for the photo, while Kelly's arm rested on the younger girls shoulders, they both looked at the camera and smiled. Annabelle had managed to get two copies off her aunt and framed them, giving one to Kelly. Kelly's, just like Annabelle's was sat on her bedside table. Their friendship captured and stored in a frame. Kelly quietly reached out and turned the photo face down.

Annabelle was passed out on Kelly's bed; the empty bottle of Smirnoff abandoned on the bedroom floor somewhere, spread out diagonally across the bed the girl was silent in her drunken slumber, her fingertips still clinging to the framed photo she had been looking at just moments before.

…

Annabelle awoke to a throbbing pain in her head and a rumbling in her stomach. Having skipped dinner the night before she was hungry, but on the other hand, having consumed the entire bottle of vodka, the thought of food made her gag. Clutching her head she slid off the bed and crawled over to the wardrobe, where she picked up her phone and sat with her back against the wooden frame._ '7am. who would be awake at 7am?' _scrolling through her contacts she debated calling Andrea when her phone flashed with an incoming call. Polly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabelle, open the door. Don't worry, Kelly is still asleep."

"Ok... One sec." she hung up and dropped her phone to the floor, needing both hands on the wardrobe to help hoist herself up into a standing position.

She stumbled over to the door, leaning on anything that could hold her weight to help her get across the room. Undoing the bolt she opened the door to reveal an already dressed Polly on the other side, Tania and Tara standing either side of her. The three filed into the room and dumped the contents of their arms onto the bed while Annabelle closed and locked the door once more.

"Annabelle, I would appreciate it if you didn't go through my drawers in future, no matter how much you want to piss Kelly off." Polly's voice was stern but she was smiling all the same. "Right, we have a change of clothes for you, we also have some croissants and biscuits in case your hungry."

"Haven't got any pain killers have you?" the question was more of a joke but Polly pulled out a packet of ibuprofen from her pocket and handed it to the younger girl with a small smile.

"I thought you might hit Kelly's stash, no harm done though right?"

"Well I don't know, I feel like someone has wacked me round the head with a hockey stick."

She popped two of the pills out the packet and picked up the bottle of water the twin had dropped on the bed. Downing the tablets with water, she carried on drinking, the water rehydrating her dried out throat, clearing some of the fog from her head. Once finished she dropped the empty bottle back onto the bed and smiled down at the twins.

"Hey girls, did you sleep alright?" Tania and Tara each wrapped their arms round Annabelle's waist giving her a tight hug.

"Yes Annabelle." They answered the question together, as always, in perfect unison. The twins weren't sure whose team they were on. They knew what had happened, by now the entire school knew, and they agreed that Annabelle should not have done what she did, but that also thought Kelly was out of order. The rest of the first years had specific instructions from them not to attack or prank Annabelle if Kelly asked them to, having decided that because they were both in the wrong; neither could use them as a weapon, no matter how much they liked to cause mayhem. Proud of their 'grown up' thinking the girls just resorted to helping each girl with what they needed, bringing Annabelle clothes from the dorm and retrieving Kelly's clothes in the process.

Polly went through Kelly's drawers, picking out underwear, a shirt, skirt, stockings and gathering her makeup from the dressing table. Annabelle watched with some amusement and noticed that the girls had brought everything she needed too. Smiling at the thoughtfulness of it, Annabelle proceeded to tidy up a bit, picking up the empty water bottle off the bed and Smirnoff bottle off the floor she chucked them in the bin. Replaced the photo on the bed side table and picked up her phone off the floor, throwing it onto the bed. Once the girls had gotten everything they needed, including Kelly's phone, toothbrush and jewellery, they moved towards the door.

"If this isn't resolved by lunch then someone will be back with food, probably Andrea, she was worried about you, but please try and talk things through with her. Okay?"

"We'll see…" and giving Polly a quick hug and kissing each of the twins on the top of their head, Annabelle unbolted the door and opened it, watching them walk back down the corridor towards the stairs to the dorms. Smiling softly she once again closed and bolted the door. Deciding to take a shower she stepped into Kelly's en suite bathroom. Stripping out of her clothes, she turned the water on and stepped into the scalding heat, allowing her body to relax under the flow of water.

…

Kelly awoke to the light prodding of Polly, for a moment she wondered why the head geek was in her room without permission but all too quickly the events of the previous night came flooding back to her and she let out a quiet groan.

"Kelly I have your stuff. Sit up."

The head girl propped herself up on her elbows as Polly dumped a pile of clothes onto her, quickly followed by Tania placing the makeup on top of the clothes and Tara dropping the phone, toothbrush and jewellery next to them. Kelly's mind quickly putting two and two together she sat up properly and looked at the three girls.

"She let you in?"

"Yeah. Just dropping some stuff off and picking some stuff up. We thought you wouldn't want to wear yesterday's clothes."

"Oh thanks Polly. Thanks girls."

"No problem. Come on girls. Lets leave Kelly to it." As the three went their separate ways Kelly swung her legs out of bed. She hadn't been able to sleep until the early hours of the morning. Her conscious not letting her sleep until she admitted the ugly truth, she deserved it. Annabelle had every right to be mad at her, every right to slap her and every right to want to be alone. It was her own fault for making the stupid bet in the first place, and she just kept pushing. Most of the girls were still asleep, it was only 7:30, and most didn't wake up until at least 8. Deciding to use the half hour to her advantage she grabbed her clothes and headed for the student showers, knowing that they would be empty at this time in the morning. She quickly showered, dried herself off and got dressed and after quickly brushing her teeth she headed back up to the dorm, not wanting to be around if any early birds decided to turn up. Back in the dorm she carefully applied her make up, used Annabelle's straighteners to straighten her black bob and put on her padlock chocker and a thick black wrist band. Ready to fight the world. On her way out of the dorm she dropped her dirty laundry into the hamper and went to find some coffee, deciding on a caffeine fix before trying to smooth things out with Annabelle.

In the head girls room Annabelle had showered and dressed. She had brushed the taste of vodka out of her mouth and had fixed her makeup and hair. She was not attempting to settle her stomach with one of the croissants but her attempts were useless, just causing her to dry gag and make her stomach turn over. Giving up she dropped it into the bin and lay back onto the bed. She could smell coffee, faintly, but she could smell it all the same. _'Damn, I could use some coffee' _the smell was getting stronger; giving Annabelle a caffeine crave that could match a starving mans hunger. There was a knock on the bedroom door and Annabelle sat up, suddenly cautious.

"Annabelle, its me, I brought you some coffee, could you let me in?" Kelly had indeed brought Annabelle coffee, exactly how she liked it, milk and two sugars. Almost like a peace offering. Annabelle didn't know what to do, Kelly wasn't shouting at her, and she sounded sorry enough, but for all Annabelle knew, it could simply be a trick to get her to open up. She walked over to the door and rested one hand on the wood.

"Why should i?" it wasn't a harsh question, her voice wasn't full of hate or anger, it was a genuine question, after what Kelly had done, why should she let her in. Kelly noticed this and sighed softly before leaning her forehead against the wooden door and speaking softly.

"Because I'm sorry."

**Ohh… exiting stuff! Okay so I want your opinions on this. Should Annabelle let Kelly in and accept her apology or should she hold the head girls room hostage for a bit longer? You decide! Review my story and let me know what you think along with your decision or if you prefer send me a personal message with your opinion. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Denyal

**I do not own St Trinian's, I was not the brilliant mind that came up with the unruly school for girls or any of the characters that attend said school. All I own is the plot and the character 'Jenny Holland'. I also do not own 'The Sims 3' or any of the other Sims games, could you imagine the money I'd have if I did though! **

**Right, so I decided to write this chapter earlier than I had initially planned, thank you everyone for your opinions on the last chapter and your decisions regarding this one. If the outcome was not the one you were hoping for then don't despair and carry on reading because the end of this chapter is rather sweet. So, as always, Enjoy!**

"No, Kelly." Annabelle bit back a sob as her body and heart screamed at her to allow the head girl entrance, to accept the apology, but she couldn't. Her mind was set. Kelly may be sorry but the head girl needed to know just how much she had hurt Annabelle. Kelly had to realise that things weren't that simple and that Annabelle couldn't accept the apology as quickly as Kelly could give it.

"Wh-What?"

"I said no, Kelly."

"But-I-I don't understand. Why?"

"Damn it Kelly!" she could feel her resistance wearing thin. Much longer and Annabelle could seriously see herself flinging open the door just to please the older girl and vanquish the pain so clear in Kelly's voice. Her hand balled into a fist against the door, long nails digging into her palm where they would surely leave indents in her skin. Steadying her voice Annabelle tried again, forcing her mind back to the anger she had felt the previous night.

"Kelly, you need to go. Now." And before she could listen to anything else the head girl had to say that may change her mind, Annabelle walked steadily away from the door, each step causing her chest to tighten that much more.

Realising that her attempts were useless Kelly walked back up to the dorms, her mind in a state of shock. She had been sure that Annabelle was going to let her in, that they were going to talk things through and that everything was going to be okay. Annabelle had changed so much and at times it was hard to keep up with. Sometimes it was difficult to remember that the shy, timid mouse that had been left on their doorstep was long gone, and that they were now dealing with a fully fledged St Trinian. Upon entering the dorm, Kelly was aware that the majority of the girls were now up. Some were heading out of the dorms on their way to the showers while others were already dressed and were killing time before their first lesson. Walking over to the geeks, Polly looked up at Kelly over the top of her computer.

"Is that coffee? Great. Could I have it?"

"What? Oh, uh, sure." Her mind was still dazed from her refusal from Annabelle and Polly had already taken the mug from her hands and was sipping the contents gratefully before Kelly had even replied.

"No luck then?"

"No, I apologised. And I meant it. I made her coffee. I don't see where I went wrong."

"She just needs time. She needs to be ready to accept your apology, not just because she feels she has to or because you made her coffee. She needs to actually forgive you for what you did. Accepting an apology and forgiving people are two different things Kelly. For all you know, she may want to accept that you are sorry but until she has really forgiven you for your actions, I don't think she can do that. There is nothing you can do now but wait; now it's all down to her."

Kelly just stared at Polly. She now realised why Polly was head of the geeks. It was one thing to know how to run a million pieces of technology, know exactly what they do and use them to the advantage of St Trinian's, but to know all of that (and more) and also understand the complexities of human emotions, and the mind of a teenage girl, was super genius.

Unnoticed by both girls, Celia had wandered over and had listened to Polly's speech to Kelly. Wholly agreeing with Polly, she turned her head towards the geek, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Vision is the art of seeing things invisible to others."

"Jonathan Swift, right?" Polly smiled at Celia's reference to Kelly's blindness and averted her eyes back to her computer screen once more.

The morning passed with no major incidents. A couple of first years had been sent to Matron with mild bruising after a test run of explosives went wrong and they were buried under some rubble, no serious injuries were sustained however. Kelly also had to break up a Chav VS. Emo fight taking place in one of the disused classrooms, she would have left them to it if they hadn't decided to use hockey sticks and baseball bats against one another. Other than this the morning was uneventful as Kelly walked the corridors, asserting her Head Girl status wherever she deemed necessary. Silently reminding everyone exactly why she was head girl, no matter what was going on with Annabelle. Nearing lunch time, one fourth year girl had the nerve to whisper to her friend, as Kelly walked past, that she was loosing her touch, that she had been downgraded by Annabelle, forgetting that Kelly head hearing like a vulture. This was exactly the opportunity Kelly had been looking for; it was time to remind them exactly who Kelly Jones was. With a cold expression Kelly turned to face the offending girl, who recoiled under Kelly's gaze.

"Jenny, isn't it? Jenny Holland?"

"Yes." Jenny looked down at the floor, unable to meet Kelly's expressionless eyes; she knew she was in shit now. Her cheeks were steadily turning a deep shade of crimson as she bit her lower lip, fear settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Tell me Jenny. What do you aspire to do with your life?"

"Pardon?" everyone who had stopped to watch were questioning Kelly's motives, wondering what she was doing, why she was asking pointless questions to the girl who had questioned the power of their head girl.

"After you leave St. Trinian's what do you want to do?" Kelly's voice was calm and even, which just made the rising fear more daunting, nobody could see what she was up to, nobody could guess what her check mate would be.

"I want to be a designer." The words sounded childish falling from her lips, an unreachable goal. Realising how much of an idiot she sounded her cheeks flushed a deeper red that reached all the way back to the tops of her ears. Her answer, however, only seemed to satisfy Kelly who took an intimidating step towards the girl.

"Wonderful." Her red lips pulled into her signature smirk as she evaluated the trembling girl that stood before her._ 'She made this too easy'_, the thought only made Kelly's smirk widen, revealing pearly white teeth. "Well, I always do what I can to help a girl with ambition. I say practice makes perfect, don't you agree? So, tonight, I shall go around all the girls and collect any clothing that needs mending or patching up, as a designer you are going to need to be able to sew, and I'm sure this will supply you with plenty of practice. I will have a room set up for you later, it may take a while to do all the clothes, so I will have a permanent place set up for you, so you don't have to hassle yourself with a limitation of space to work, and it will keep you from distractions too, which will be an added bonus. Of course you will have to do this in your free time, it is your future after all, but what's more important than that? I will send a girl to find you later and let you know where to go, oh, and I will want to see how your talent improves so I will check in from time to time; After all, I have your best interests at heart." And with a dazzling smile to the younger girl, Kelly strode off, allowing the punishment to sink in. Kelly knew that no matter how much that girl may like to sew now, by the time her punishment is over, she will never want to see a needle and thread again. Kelly knew this was probably too harsh for such a small offence but the girls needed to remember exactly who they were dealing with.

…

Annabelle was lazily spread across Kelly's bed playing 'The Sims 3' on her phone and the sudden knock on the door had made her jump. Sitting up she placed a hand to her chest, feeling her increased heart rate, she took a deep breath and paused the game that had captivated her attention so easily.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Andrea. I come bearing lunch"

Smiling to herself, Annabelle dropped her phone onto the bed and crossed the room to the door. She knew Andrea wouldn't have brought Kelly with her; the emo was just as disgusted at what Kelly did as Annabelle was. Opening the door for Andrea, the girl did not hesitate to walk into the room, and true to her word, she was carrying a tray laden with food. A second smile spread across her lips as she closed and re-bolted the door.

"Polly said I should bring you some lunch. She thought you may be hungry."

"Polly was right. I'm starving."

The two girls sat on the floor of the bedroom, the tray placed between them and they started making their way through the cheese sandwiches.

"You know, when I told you that it was brave of you standing up to Kelly, it wasn't a hint that you should carry on and lock yourself in her room, ingenious as it is, taking her room hostage wasn't your wisest move."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, you have finally spent the night where you most want to be, Kelly's bed, the only problem is that you have locked her out. I mean, if you have a greater plan, than please, indulge me, but I don't see how this ends with you two finally hooking up and shagging each other senseless." Andrea let out a small laugh at the look on Annabelle's face, a mixture of complete shock and disbelief.

"Andrea you are so crude and talking complete shite. I don't have some big plan that results in me and Kelly, as you put it, 'hooking up and shagging each other senseless'. I do not have a thing for the head girl."

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so… Lezbo." She smiled to indicate that it was just a joke… mostly.

Andrea had watched as Kelly's and Annabelle's friendship grew. She watched as Annabelle changed from the 'Cheltnem Lady' into the proud St Trinian that was sitting before her and she had watched as Kelly had accepted her, helped her and took Annabelle under her wing. So it was no surprise that Andrea noticed the change in Annabelle's attitude towards Kelly, when their friendship meant a little more to her, when Kelly meant a little more to her. Andrea had noticed when Annabelle had started falling for Kelly, keeping mostly to herself, Andrea had a knack for noticing these sorts of things. The only problem was that Kelly was so good at hiding her emotions and keeping them under lock and key that Andrea couldn't tell if Kelly returned the feelings. Until Andrea knew for sure, there was nothing that could be done about it, not wanting to risk the girls' friendship on the off chance that Kelly just might feel the same. In the meantime however, she could at least try and convince Annabelle to admit it to herself.

Once the sandwiches had been demolished the girls decided they had had enough and pushed the tray to one side, leaving the sausage rolls and fruit untouched. Deciding that her second round of attack should be more subtle then the first, Andrea tried again, gently pushing the girl out of the metaphorical closet that she had wedged herself so tightly into.

"So, what exactly about the bet did you get most pissed off at?"

"Well… that fact that she would think that I would sleep with Flash, and that she bet money that I would."

"Yeah, but Taylor bet that you would too, and you didn't go and slap her."

"No, I didn't did i… remind me to do that later would you?"

"Ha-ha… very funny. But I'm serious. You went mental at Kelly, yet Taylor did the exact same thing and all she got was the threat of an ink gun attack. And that wasn't even because of the bet, that was because she made some snide remark when I walked into the room."

"Yeah, well, Kelly's a closer friend, she knows me better, she should know that I wouldn't have slept with him."

"But, when the bet was set, her, Taylor and Polly all knew you equally, both Taylor and Kelly bet against you and they both knew you exactly the same, you weren't closer to Kelly at that point. You and Kelly got closer in the weeks that followed, so it's how you feel towards Kelly now that makes all the difference in the way you reacted. You get on well with everyone Annabelle, you are friends with everyone here, so why was your reaction to Kelly's involvement so much different to your reaction to Taylors?"

"Andrea, why are you defending her?"

"I'm not; I think it's disgusting and, quite frankly, sick that they would make a bet like that about you. I just think you need to think about this a bit more. At the moment you're just scratching the surface, you're blinded by your anger towards what she did, I just feel you need to dig a little deeper. Anyway, I need to get going, I'm supposed to go and help Polly put up the extra security and cameras that Miss Fritton wanted. Think about what I said though, I'll see you later." Getting to her feet as she spoke she held out a hand to help the younger girl up and giving Annabelle a quick hug, she crossed the room and unlocked the door. Turning and flashing one last smile at the stunned girl, she opened the door and left, leaving Annabelle to close and lock it behind her.

Andrea's words kept playing round and round in Annabelle's head, like a broken record. She just couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, possibly, Andrea had a point. Why had she gone off the deep end at Kelly, yet left Taylor untouched. She had had the perfect opportunity to vent her anger at the chav, in the dorm before Andrea had turned up, but she didn't, she just ignored her. A nagging in the back of her mind told her that Andrea was completely right, that Annabelle had a thing for the head girl, but she refused to listen to it, refused to acknowledge the evidence that was piling up around her. She told herself sternly that she couldn't have feelings for Kelly, that it was impossible, that she was completely straight. But no matter how much she said this to herself, she was starting to question weather she believed it anymore.

Walking into the bathroom she picked up her dirty laundry and towel that she had used that morning and dropped them into the washing hamper just behind the door, she then proceeded to empty the plates from the tray into the bin and stack them neatly onto the bare dressing table. Looking around the room she made the bed, put her makeup on the bedside table and unbolted the door before moving back to the bed and picking up her phone off the pillow. She contemplated her decision briefly, moving her phone around absentmindedly in her hands, before dialling the necessary number and sitting on the edge of the bed. As the phone on the other end started to ring her heart rate sped up, she considered backing out but told herself firmly that that was now not an option, she was a St Trinian and she would be damned if she didn't act like one.

"Annabelle."

"Hey Kelly, the door's unlocked. I'm ready to talk."

**See! Like I said! Sweet! And maybe a little bit soppy! I'm not sure how long until chapter seven yet but hopefully not too long. Please leave a review, let me know what you thought, I take all opinions and suggestions into consideration when I am writing and am thankful for any opinions and suggestions given that may help me improve. Also, if there is anything specific you want, like a certain character to be more involved in the plot or anything like that then please let me know and I shall see what I can do. Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Forgiveness

**YAY! Update! Chapter seven everyone! I do not own St Trinian's or any of the Disney movies mentioned in this chapter… in fact I don't own any of the Disney movies regardless. Thank you for everyone that had reviewed. So… Chapter seven everyone! Enjoy!**

Kelly had just had lunch and was listening pointlessly to Chelsea's view on plastic surgery when her phone let out a soft buzz of an incoming call.

"See, I will never need plastic surgery, I have natural beauty, but I think that it's okay for those unfortunate enough to look-"

"Hold on Chelsea." Picking up her phone, Kelly's heart missed a beat when the caller ID flashed the name she most wanted to see. Hope and dread filled her body at once as she walked away from the Posh Tottie, answering her phone as she went.

"Annabelle." The name came out of the head girls lips mixed into the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. The dorm was practically empty, most of the girls being in their final lessons of the day and most of the sixth form had been rounded up by Polly to help with the installing of the new security. Only Chelsea and Kelly remained in the dorm, giving Kelly a quick glance, the Tottie quickly averted her eyes and started applying an extra layer of lip gloss, but strained her ears to listen to the conversation. Chelsea couldn't hear Annabelle's end of the conversation, so trying her chances, she put down her mirror and lip gloss and looked over at Kelly. Whatever the girl was saying, it was making the head girl smile, her red lips had pulled into a weak smile and her eyes were closed. The sight made Chelsea happy and it seemed that Kelly's smile was infectious as Chelsea felt one spread across her lips.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec, just hold on." Ending the call, Kelly made her way towards the door. The call may have been brief but those simple words that Annabelle had uttered to Kelly was the best thing she had heard all day.

"Kelly?" Chelsea called out to the head girl before she could exit the room, the smile still on her lips.

"Yeah?"

"Tell her how you feel."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean." With a small smirk, Chelsea went back to applying her makeup, she had caught Kelly off guard,_ 'Not as dumb as I look, I see things, I know your heart Kelly Jones.' _

Walking to her room, Kelly thought back to what the Tottie had said, concluding that Chelsea didn't know what she was talking about, Kelly stopped outside her room. _'Should I knock? But it's __**my**__ room. She did say that it was unlocked. An invitation to just walk in, right? Oh shit, okay, calm down, level head, no matter what happens, act cool. Your Head Girl for fuck sake, you don't need to knock to enter your own room.'_ Taking a deep breath, Kelly opened the door to her bedroom, her eyes instantly falling onto the figure sitting on the bed. Annabelle looked out of her comfort zone, perched on the very edge of the bed, hands clasped tightly around her phone in her lap. The young girls face was unreadable, but her body language told Kelly everything she needed to know. Closing the door behind her Kelly lent against the door and took in her surroundings, noticing Annabelle had tidied up after herself, she looked back at the younger girl who had now stood up off the bed and was eyeing her with a look of foreboding. Deciding it was time to break the awkward silence between them, Kelly let a smile cross her lips.

"Your bed is tiny."

"Well, we don't all get the luxuries that the head girl does. Double bed, I didn't know you liked sleepovers Kelly."

"Well, the next time you decide to hijack my room, before locking the door maybe you could let me in? After all, what kind of sleepover is it if the host is locked out?"

"True. But who says I'll be spending the night again?"

"You haven't said that you wouldn't."

"But, I haven't said that I would."

Both were having trouble trying to keep a serious face as the light banter that had started between them escalated to borderline flirtation. Annabelle was the first to crack, the corners of her lips twitching, a smile determined to show itself. Her mouth spread into a wide grin as she let out the laugh she had been suppressing, causing Kelly's resolve to crumple, allowing the laugh that was caught in her throat to free itself. Once both girls had calmed themselves down, they grinned at each other across the room. Seeing the smile on Kelly's lips, Annabelle walked over to her and hugged her tightly, rejoicing at the feeling of the head girls arms encircle her and return the embrace.

"I'm sorry." Annabelle had rested her head on Kelly's shoulder, her lips mere inches away from the head girls neck. Kelly felt Annabelle's warm breath tickle her neck as she spoke, causing a tingling sensation to shoot up her spine and make her stomach do a backflip.

"Me too."

Finally letting go of each other, they both walked across the room and settled themselves on the bed, Annabelle lying on her stomach as Kelly sat with her legs tucked beneath her. They talked about anything that came to mind; pranks the first years had pulled, Annabelle's experience at Cheltnem, anything. Occasionally they shifted their positions or repositioned themselves to get more comfortable. This carried on for roughly an hour until Kelly was sat with her back resting against the headboard and her legs straight out, Annabelle lying width ways across the bed on her back, her head resting on Kelly's thigh.

"I feel like having a party tonight. Don't you?" Kelly was absentmindedly playing with the ends of Annabelle's hair as she stared at the wall opposite, not really looking at it, her mind was miles away.

"Kelly, there is nothing to celebrate."

"It's a Friday night Annabelle. I think that's something to celebrate. No lessons for two days."

"Your just finding excuses now. You just want an excuse to drink and get drunk." She giggled slightly as Kelly looked down at her and poked her cheek softly.

"No, I'm finding an excuse to let the girls have a good time. Because I'm a good head girl."

"Let the girls have a good time? What about poor Jenny Holland. She has to fix everyone's clothes, by hand. And you know how much the first years wreak their clothing; she will be at it for months. You're not a good head girl Kelly Jones. Your evil." She let out a small laugh, not quite able to keep her face straight.

"How did you find out about that? You have been in here all day."

"Chelsea sent me a text, apparently she was told by Peaches who was told by Taylor who was told by Polly who saw it on the Skull Cam."

Kelly was amazed at how Annabelle could remember the in's and out's of the gossip spreading. Knowing exactly who was told by whom and how they had found out. An ability usually possessed by a Posh Tottie. It blew Kelly's mind.

"Yeah well, she needed to be punished, she was rude and offensive."

"Kelly, she's a kid. And it wasn't that much of a big deal. If you're going to punish her then put her on clean up duty after the party or something, everyone hates that, but seriously Kelly, the punishment you set? Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"Hmm… I'll think about it."

"Kelly. Don't be a grumpy grump."

"Grumpy grump? Really Annabelle? And you are how old?"

"Kelly, you should know better then that. This is St Trinian's, you're not measured by your age, your measured by how much alcohol you can handle."

"Well seeing as your alcohol limit consists of two shots and an alchopop, you're about what? Two and a half?"

"Coming from the only girl that can shot the 80% Trinski and still, just about, walk across a room. So you must be like, 85? Kelly! You're old!"

"HA! At least I'm legal! You're still a toddler"

"You may be legal, but you're just about dead, would you like lilies or roses at your funeral?"

"HEY!" Kelly jumped onto her knees, causing Annabelle's head to flop onto the bed. She then proceeded to poke Annabelle in her sides, causing the girl to laugh and wriggle uncontrollably. It took Annabelle 5 minutes to get out of arms length of Kelly. Every time she cleared her head enough to think that she should move, Kelly would poke and tickle her again, causing her to forget what she was suppose to be doing and laugh like a maniac. She only succeeded from getting away when she had squirmed around so much she fell off the bed, causing Kelly to burst out laughing at her. Getting back onto the bed Annabelle looked at her laughing friend, being reminded, for some reason or another, of the Cheshire cat from 'Alice in Wonderland'. She suddenly got an image of Kelly's head on the cat's body that caused her to start laughing again. It took some time for the two girls to calm down and by the time they had, they were wiping tears of joy from their eyes and their cheeks hurt from their giggling. Deciding that a party was just what the school needed they vacated Kelly's room and made their way back up to the dorm, to let everyone know so they could start setting up. The last lesson of the day had just finished and the majority of the students were lounging in the dorm when Kelly and Annabelle turned up. Money started changing hands immediately, obviously there had been a bet going on how long it took for Annabelle to leave Kelly's room. Once everyone had settled down again, Annabelle walked to her bed. She noticed that her pictured had been turned down, she didn't judge or get annoyed however, she simply placed it the right way up again and sat to listen to Kelly speak to the dorm.

"Okay, everyone shut up!" The room was instantly silent, every head turned towards Kelly, waiting for her to continue. "Right, I dunno about you guys but I feel like a party. It's been a long week, and we all deserve it. We're not celebrating anything, let's just throw one for the hell of it. Who's with me?" a deafening cheer filled the room as people hurried around to get things ready. Students pushed out of the dorm door with their arms full of lighting equipment and speakers that took four people to carry. Alcohol was being produced from every nook and cranny of the dorm, people pulling out bottles and crates from drawers and under their beds. Kelly stopped one of the third years on her way out of the dorm.

"Could you give a message to Jenny Holland for me please? Could you tell her that instead of her previous punishment, she will be on clean up duty tomorrow morning after the party. She can ask people to help if she wants, or she can do it alone, I really don't care, as long as she does it."

The third year nodded to Kelly and after the head girl had muttered thanks, the girl ran off to find the fourth year. Kelly watched her go and then made her way over to Polly who was setting the cameras onto record and turning on the security before shutting down her computer. It was weird, but Polly was one of the girls who loved a good party the most. Although she was a geek, the girl loved to drink and dance with her friends, it was her favourite thing to do, well... after hacking 'The Ministry of Defence' of course, Polly enjoyed sitting back and watching as they wondered and tried to figure out how she kept doing it. Sitting down next to Polly, Kelly waited patiently for Polly to finish what she was doing, looking round the room she saw Taylor walk over to Annabelle, Kelly was close enough to hear their conversation and watched the scene out of the corner of her eye, keeping an eye on the situation in case Annabelle decided to repeat her actions from the previous night on Taylor.

"Hey Annabelle. I jus' wanted teh say sorry about tha' bet tha' we made. Didn't mean to upset yah. So, we good yeah?"

"Yeah we're good." Smiling sweetly, Annabelle stood up so her and Taylor were face to face, and still smiling she took a step closer to the chav, the action intimidating, almost menacing.

"But if you ever make a bet like that about me again, I promise, I will hang you from the roof by your hoop earrings. Okay?" the entire time she spoke, Annabelle's voice was calm and even, which made the threat that much more sinister. Flashing one last sweet smile at the chav, she turned and left the room. Taylor turned to look at Kelly, who was trying her best to suppress a laugh.

"she's been pickin up tips from you Kel, almost as frightenin as you are." Kelly raised an eyebrow that caused the chav to smirk and mutter something about joking as she too, left the room.

…

The party raged in a true St Trinian style. Drinks passed around, changing hands as friends shared their alcohol and danced to the music. Kelly and Annabelle were separated after about the second song, Andrea pulling Annabelle away to dance while Polly and Chelsea took Kelly to get more drinks. The two girls knew they would find each other again at some point during the night however and so they weren't too worried. It was an hour or so until Kelly and Annabelle bumped into each other again, as they danced along side one another, Kelly vaguely noticed that the amount Annabelle was drinking was way past her usual amount, and the girl was still standing, still dancing. Turning and moving to the music, usually Kelly wouldn't let herself get too drunk, but tonight she completely let go of any head girl responsibilities and joined her peers in living in the moment. Being head girl was oddly lonely, until Annabelle had come along, Kelly was pretty much alone. Yeah, she got along with pretty much all the girls, but being the one that had to keep them in line and discipline them if necessary separated her from them. Having her own room and en suite bathroom meant there wasn't really much need to go to the dorms that often; but the girls knew she missed being mixed in with them and understood completely when she didn't give a proper reason for being there. But when Annabelle had turned up, Kelly saw potential in her, and when Annabelle chose to remain out of any social circle, Kelly had secretly been thrilled; they weren't outcasts of St Trinian's, they were more like individuals, the other girls chose to be in packs, maybe they thought there was safety in numbers? Who knows? But her and Annabelle just wanted to be themselves. Of course, like any style, their overall 'look' would closer resemble one group than another, for example Kelly's style was a closer resemblance to emo than anything else while Annabelle's was almost like a half and half; half Posh Tottie, half Trustafarian. Even though Annabelle hadn't been at St Trinian's long, she had managed to gain more authority over the girls than most did in the years they had been there. Kelly thought that if there was a role for 'Deputy Head Girl' Annabelle would surely get the position. All the girls looked up to her, and she had managed to gain some control over the first years, a feat that baffled most of the students.

The first students started to drop at around 11pm, the first years were the first to go, of course they hadn't been allowed to drink, they got their buzz from the environment and atmosphere around them, the music that pumped through the school and hyped them up to such extremes that could lead one to believe they were all caffeine addicts. They littered the floor and stairs, creating an obstacle course for the drunken older students. After the first years went down, the students started to drop like flies, until finally, at 3 in the morning, there were only a handful left. By this point, the music was switched off and the remaining students attempted to find a comfortable place to sleep, not trusting themselves to attempt to ascend the stairs. Kelly and Annabelle were among the few that lasted until the end, vaguely, Kelly wondered how Annabelle was still standing, but her alcohol filled brain wouldn't let her think too much and they grabbed each other for support and they tried, and failed, to not fall over.

"Kelly, we needs to find somewhere to crash. Ha-ha, like the car, outside, ha-ha! Crash and burn!"

"Shh, we don't want to wake the icle students! Owch, oh shit, that fucking hurt!" the two were attempting to keep their voices to a whisper, not realising that they were practically shouting however. As Kelly's foot collided with the stair and she fell flat on her face, Annabelle got a massive case of the giggles and attempted to help her friend up, causing her to topple over in the process. It took the two a while to navigate their way up the stairs and when they finally got to the top, Kelly directed them towards her room.

"Ohh, trying to get me into bed are we Miss Jones?"

"Ahh Annabelle, you only wish, please, feel free to attempt to get up the second flight to the dorm, it will be funny as hell to watch!"

Annabelle pouted at the comment but allowed her friend to direct her through the door, smirking again she turned to Kelly, a devious look in her eye.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Kelly Jones. Which is apparently me!" she let out a drunken giggle as she stumbled over to the bed and sat down.

Kicking off her heels, Kelly turned to look at the girl who had managed to survive the night and gave a small wink.

"If you say so sweetie."

"Kelly welly pudding and pie, kissed the boys and made them cry, when the girls came out to play, she kissed them too because she's GAY!" by this point Annabelle was in a fit of giggles as she too removed her shoes, dropped her phone onto the floor and slid under the covers, watching Kelly get in the other side. Once she had calmed down a more serious expression covered her face and she turned onto her side to face the older girl. "They used to sing that to me at Cheltnem, exept with my name, well, sort of my name, they sang 'Annabella pudding and pie' but my name is Annabelle. Silly people. Of course they wouldn't sing Kelly welly. Because your Kelly welly, silly gay Kelly welly, I'm not kelly, im 'Belle, Annabelle, Annabelle Fritton and your-"

"Belle please, shut up." Kelly spoke with a laugh at the younger girls rambling.

"What did you say?"

"I said Annabelle shut-"

"No you called me 'Belle."

"No I didn't I said-"

"Belle… I like it, its pretty, like sleeping beauty, wait, no, that's wrong, like, beauty and the beast." She started giggling again, and apparently, her giggling was infectious as Kelly started and they just lay there laughing together. They were starting to get drowsy and Kelly could feel herself starting to fall asleep, dragging herself out of bed and away from the warmth of Annabelle's body she stumbled to the light switch and flicked it of, leaving her to have to feel her way back to the bed. She thought Annabelle was asleep when she slid back under the cover but Annabelle slid an arm round Kelly's waist and pulled her into a hug, returning the embrace, the two girls fell asleep together.

…

Annabelle awoke to a noise, she couldn't think what it was a first, and she knew she had heard it before but couldn't quite place where. It took her a couple of minutes to realise it was her phone ringing and she lent over the side of the bed and felt around the floor for the device that was disturbing the peace. She felt movement beside her and looked over to see Kelly asleep next to her. For a girl who had just awoken in another girl's bed with no recollection how she had gotten there, she was surprisingly calm, she looked at the caller ID and groaned at the singular word on the display screen. 'Daddy'. Her father had been calling her non stop for the past two weeks, asking her if she had anything to do with the scam, threatening to pull her out of St Trinian's. Obviously she didn't take his threats seriously, St Trinian's was the cheapest public school he could get her into, having been able to talk Miss Fritton down to lower than half the original fees. And he wouldn't send her to a local community school because he would have to see her every morning and evening, and she didn't think he would be able to handle that, so Annabelle wasn't worried. It was starting to piss her off though, his constant calls, and she had been taking out her irritation on her peers. She didn't want to worry the other girls with his threats because she knew he wouldn't go through with it. Allowing the call to go straight to voicemail she lay back down and closed her eyes again, but it seemed that today he was going to be a persistent bastard. He instantly called back, causing her phone to ring loudly again. Answering it simply so it wouldn't wake up Kelly, she listened to her father rant not really taking any of it in until he said four specific words.

"I'm on my way now." This caused Annabelle to gasp and sit up, she could hear his car on the road and the background noise of other cars around him, it was at this point that she realised he wasn't kidding this time, he was actually on his way to pull her out of school. Quickly ending the call she stared at her phone, eyes wide, panicking.

"Shit!"

"What's up?" Kelly had been woken up by the ringing but didn't think much of it until she had heard Annabelle gasp and felt the girl sit up, hearing the panic in the girls voice in that one word she had uttered, Kelly sat up and looked at her friend. Terrified eyes looking back at her.

"He's pulling me out of St Trinian's. He's on his way now and he's pulling me out of St Trinian's."

**Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave a review. I welcome other people's opinions and any suggestions you may have to offer. I hope to be able to post chapter 8 soon. I hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought. Thanks everyone!**


	8. Abuse

**Right, first and foremost I need to warn you that I have rated this chapter M. however I am keeping the overall rating of the story as a T because I think it's pretty much just this chapter you have to worry about. It contains HEAVY physical abuse and verbal abuse. Continue at will but you have been forewarned. **

**Woohooo! Chapter eight! I want to thank ConstantDreamer101 for all her moral support and lovely reviews and following my story with a keen eye. I also want to thank Evil4Dummies, and EvenAngelsFall96 for their constant reviews, for following my story and for just genuinely being lovely people. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Here is chapter eight. Enjoy!**

"What? Carnaby? Your father?"

"Nooooo, The Queen is on her way to take me out of St Trinian's so I can pour her her lunch time tea! Yes my father!"

Kelly recoiled at Annabelle's harsh tone and snappy comment, she understood why Annabelle was so pissed off about the whole thing but there was no need to take it out on her.

Annabelle quickly got out of the bed, the fast movement making her head spin and causing her stomach to turn over. She sternly told herself that she would not be sick and had to stand still for a moment to ensure her stomach settled, her pounding head scalding her for drinking so much the previous night. Grabbing her shoes from the floor she promptly made her way to the door.

"Annabelle! Wait!" Kelly had gotten up and followed Annabelle, grabbing the girl's slim wrist and spinning her round to face her. The action caused Annabelle to stumble and have to re-balance herself, earning Kelly a death glare in the process.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Each word was like a dagger to Kelly, it was as though Annabelle had stabbed her and was twisting the blade into her stomach. Her voice was low and precise, talking between gritted teeth, every word held a threat and dripped with acidic hate. Kelly knew this wasn't because of her or her actions but she couldn't help dropping the girl's wrist as though it had just caught fire and burnt her.

"Annabelle, we can sort this out. Let's go and explain the situation to the girls and come up with a plan. Come on, we'll send him running for the hills." As she finished she made to move past Annabelle towards the door but the girl blocked her and wouldn't let her pass.

"No. Kelly, you and the girls do nothing. You do not tell them. You do not indicate in any way what is happening. You do not breathe a word of this to them. And YOU do not intervene. Understand?"

"Annabelle I refuse to allow you to do this, you are not going up against him on your own."

"Just watch me."

"I will not sit by and leave you to face him by yourself!"

"He is my father and I will deal with him any way I deem necessary. YOU, Kelly Jones, will not be the judge of that." Annabelle walked back towards the bed and for a split second Kelly though that she had changed her mind and that they would sit down together and think of a better solution to the problem. Her heart fell when she saw Annabelle was simply gathering up her makeup and headed back to the door. She stopped short of a meter from the door and turned sheepishly towards Kelly when she realised her grand exit was ruined by the fact that she had her shoes in one hand, her phone in the other and her makeup cradled in her arm, making it impossible for her to open the door.

"Uh... Kelly? Could you get the door for me?" Watching as Annabelle's cheeks coloured, she sighed and reluctantly opened the door, allowing her to exit.

Hearing the click of the door shutting behind her Annabelle made her way to the dorm, her head pounding with the thoughts of the situation she was in. or the results of the night of drinking. She wasn't too sure which, but suspected the latter. She was determined to show her father exactly who she was, make him see the reformed Annabelle. Maybe, if she was lucky, he would die of a heart attack when he saw her and she wouldn't have to deal with him attempting to take her away from her home. Dumping the contents of her arms onto her bed she looked at the clock, 10:30am. She suspected she was the only one walking the corridors, unless Kelly had decided to ignore her warning and gather the troops. She knew Kelly wouldn't sit around and leave her to deal with it; she knew Kelly would have the girls on standby, ready to attack if needs be. Even though she had asked Kelly not to confide in the girls the situation she was in, she knew better. She knew Kelly and knew that she would tell them the seriousness of the problem. She knew that the girls would want to attack, they would want to hide her away and keep her out of dangers way, keep her out of the clutches of her father, but they would settle for observe and attack on command. Annabelle had to face her father, she had to be the one to dig his grave and throw him in. letting the girls loose on him wasn't enough. It wouldn't break him. But his own darling, drip of a daughter cutting him loose from her life and sending him packing, would hurt him more than the physical pain the first years could provide. He may not want her around all the time, and may not care enough to pay a full price for her education, but he had cared enough to be persistent in begging her to leave the school and return home. Cared enough to come and get her, even if it did mean dragging her by her ankles while she screamed the building down. Once he put two and two together on the Vermeer painting and St Trinian's, he cared enough about her to want to get his daughter away from the school that manhandled precious art and conned him out of £500,000. He may not show it very well, but he cared. After showering and dressing in her skimpiest skirt and tightest shirt, she carefully applied her makeup. Coating her lashes with mascara, applying her eyeliner a little bit thicker and choosing a red lipstick rather then the pink she usually wore. She took time and deliberation on her hair, curling and poofing it out just like Celia had done, replicating the style the Trustifarian had created. Pulling up thigh high stockings and pulling on a pair of black four inch heels (hooker heels she liked to think of them) she surveyed herself in the mirror, coming to the conclusion that she needed something else. She put on her waistcoat and returned to the mirror, turning her body from side to side to see her outfit from different angles. _'I need a finishing touch, a final slap on the face'. _Spying one of Kelly's chokers abandoned on her bed side table she went and inspected it. It was simple, plain black velvet with a silver clasp at the back, but upon putting it and checking her reflection again, she smiled at how such a simple little thing could complete the look. It took her about an hour to do all this, and deciding that she would meet her father upon his arrival she descended the stairs. Kelly had, as Annabelle had suspected, debriefed the girls, as there was nobody around. Usually, there would still be a couple of students collapsed in the corridors, or curled up in a corner, sleeping off the effects of the alcohol, but nobody was around. Jenny had obviously completed her punishment because the floors were clear of empty alcohol bottles or left over debris from the night. All incriminating evidence of the party that had taken place had been cleared away, returning the halls of St Trinian's to their previous shabby state. She didn't want to be in view when her father arrived, she didn't want him thinking that she had been waiting for him, rejoicing at his return. Instead she walked into the foyer and woke up Beverly, telling her to vacate her post at her desk until told otherwise. The secretary was sceptical at first, but complied, giving in to Annabelle's demand when she decided it was too early and she was too hungover to deal with Annabelle's shit. The girl didn't want anyone around when Carnaby turned up, she wanted the place to be deserted, she wanted him to relax, to believe there was no danger to come, she wanted to get him right where she wanted him, for him to play right into her hands, fall into her trap. Walking back up the stairs she stood just out of sight of the foyer, but close enough that she could hear his car approaching, hear him walk through the school doors. She planned it perfectly; she would knock him out of the game, play her cards right and strike him out with a royal flush. She wasn't waiting long, ten minutes or so, before she heard the sound of wheels on gravel, the slam of a door and the footsteps on the marble floor. She heard him pause and guessed he was looking at Beverly's desk, possibly wondering what he was suppose to do now that the secretary was absent. Search the school for his daughter? Ring her? Wait for someone and ask where he would find her? Annabelle took a deep breath and headed down the stairs, her heels clicking with each step, echoing in the silence. Carnaby turned towards the noise and saw his daughter descending the stairs, or what he thought was his daughter. With satisfaction she saw her outfit had the exact effect on him that she had hoped. She saw the repulsion etched across his face as he took in her heels that made the tremendous noise, the skirt that barley covered her ass let alone the suspenders that held up her stockings, the too tight shirt complimented with the tight fitting waistcoat that hugged her figure, showing off her curves in all the right places. His eyes widened in shock when he saw her hair that framed her face in a wild sort of way and her makeup that covered her face. But it wasn't just her look, her entire aura was different. The girl radiated confidence and superiority, emitted waves of rebellion and anarchy. The entire being of the girl was different then the one he had left there just eight weeks previously. He knew it was coming up half term and he would have had to face his new found daughter either way but nothing quite prepared him for it.

"Daddy." Annabelle smiled at her father, stopping in front of him when there was about two metres between them, enjoying every moment of the man before her stunned into silence.

"Annabelle Fritton. You look a mess. What's happened to you? What's happened to my little girl?"

"She's dead daddy. She died when you left her here, the man she looked up to, idolised, abandoned her and ignored her pleas to take her away from this school. What did you think would happen? You know this school, the students it contains, you've heard the rumours. What were you thinking? That come half term you would have the same little girl skipping back to you? You brought this upon yourself and now you have to deal with it."

"Annabelle, your talking nonsense. We are going home, you are going to put on something appropriate, wipe that filth off you face and get in the car."

"See that's where your wrong daddy. Because I won't. Scamming you of your money? My idea. Getting that guy who conned you to act like that German prat? My idea. Sucks doesn't it daddy. When someone who loves you turns their back on you. Kinda makes you feel like shit."

"Don't swear at me young lady. How dare you use that language with me. Get your stuff we are going home."

"I'm not going without a fight. You will have to drag me kicking and screaming from this school. And you may not think that there is anyone around. But you don't know these girls like I do. They are watching, at this very moment they are watching and they can hear every word. And they won't let me go without a fight either. So now you have to make a decision. Are you prepared to take on St Trinian's? Or will you calmly turn away and head back towards your car and leave before you get hurt?"

"You may think your all high and mighty because you survived St Trinian's, but the fact remains that you are still my daughter and I can sent you to whatever school I wish, and it will no longer be this one. They're all just a bunch of sullen teenagers with anarchy badges and you look like a cheap whore. Ha! Harm me? it will take more then a rehearsed speech and some well chosen words to get the better of me."

"No, all it takes to get the better of you is a school of girls and a pissed of daughter. The rest just sort of fell into place. You were an easy target daddy. Thank you."

By this point Carnaby had lost his temper. How dare his daughter back chat him like this! This was not the way he had brought her up and he would be dammed if she thought she could treat him like this. Quickly striding the distance between them he grabbed her wrist and back handed her around the face. He would not stand for her ignorance. He kept a hold of her wrist as she fell from the force he had used, looking up at him with a venomous stare. He was mildly surprised when there was no stream of students to come to her defence but all along he knew her threats had been empty. He assumed that the school was probably sick of her too, if she treated them they way she treated him than they probably thought she deserved it. He proceeded to drag her across the floor towards the exit as Annabelle attempted to get to her feet, he heels making it virtually impossible. She tried clawing the floor to prevent him dragging her but her nails just scratched against the marble making a sickening screech. She wondered why nobody was stopping him, had Kelly really just sat aside and done nothing? Little did she know that at that precise moment Miss Fritton was attempting to battle her way through Polly, Kelly, all three Posh Totties, Andrea and Taylor in an attempt to get to her niece. Annabelle was screaming now, screaming for all she was worth and the headmistress could hear her through Polly's laptop speakers, it broke her heart to hear Annabelle in such distress and she broke down crying. The girls, who had never seen their headmistress cry, were astounded that she had the ability to, apparently they had now found the woman's Kryptonite. Giving orders that Polly go back and keep an eye on things on the camera and that the rest keep Miss Fritton in the room, Kelly headed out the door. They had been in the planning room which was just down the corridor from the foyer but Kelly still felt she was too far from Annabelle, too far from the situation. Even though she had set up an attack in case he didn't go quietly, she felt she hadn't done enough, that she was a fool to let Annabelle go into the dragons cave alone. Nobody thought he would get violent, they hadn't planned for this. Apparently Annabelle hadn't told them her entire background; she had managed to keep this piece of information under wraps. Because if he could strike her with such ease, and still keep his posture of dignity and calm than it couldn't have been the first time, and the head girl vaguely wondered why Annabelle had looked up to him if he had physically abused her. When she had gotten to the foyer they weren't there, she looked out of the double doors and could see him pushing her into the car, forcing her head down to get her in. a little voice erupted in her ear, one of the twins talking over the coms.

"Kelly! Kelly! He's hurting her! Kelly do something! Give the command!"

"Wait for it girls, if you attack now you might hit Annabelle. Wait for it, wait for it…"

With precise timing Kelly held them off until he had slammed shut the passenger door and was starting to move round to the drivers side.

"Kelly!"

"OPEN FIRE!"

In an explosion of noise the attack started, hundreds of heads and bodies appeared on the roof, hundreds of students coming to Annabelle's defence. Every weapon that St Trinian's owned (with the exception of the guns from the anger management class) was being used against Carnaby Fritton. Ink guns, paint bombs, Trinski darts, acidic goo, everything rained from the sky towards Carnaby Fritton, the girls going for it for all they were worth. Someone had even gone to the effort of standing in a classroom window and was throwing the chairs at him. Kelly wasn't sure what it was that took him down, neither did she care, as soon as she saw that he was on the ground and not moving she let out the breath that had be caught in her throat. He hadn't even made it past the bonnet of the car before he went down.

"Cease fire."

As the last few objects fell Kelly ran to the car as fast as her restricting skirt would let her, and yanked open the passenger door. Annabelle was pale, with the exception of the red print across her face. She looked at Kelly with a mixture of emotions and the head girl took her hand and knelt down beside the open door. Annabelle hadn't cried, not a single tear had fallen from her big brown eyes, but the girl was obviously shaken as she silently withdrew her hand from Kelly's and leant forward out of the car, wrapping her arms round the older girl and burying her face in Kelly's neck. She could feel Annabelle's breath on the crease of her neck, shallow uneven breath's emitted from the younger girl's mouth and Kelly wrapped her arms round the girl's waist, giving a feeling of protection, as though an invisible barrier had been created that nothing could penetrate. She allowed her cheek to rest on the top of Annabelle's head and closed her eyes, seizing one moment of solitude with her before rising her head again and looking down at the mass of curls sprayed across her shoulder.

"Annabelle, your aunt's worried about you. Come on." She spoke softly to Annabelle, who raised her head and nodded. Standing up, Kelly stood aside to allow the girl room to exit the car. Once she was out the two headed towards the building, putting a lot of distance between them and Carnaby when they neared him. As they approached the figure on the ground, Annabelle grasped Kelly's hand with her own for reassurance and comfort. Looking down at the hand, Kelly noticed that there were already bruises forming on the girl's wrist from where he had grabbed her and dragged her. Kelly squeezed Annabelle's hand, a silent reminder that she wouldn't let him harm her and spoke into her intercom.

"Tania, Tara, see to it that Carnaby Fritton gets put somewhere secure. Get Taylor and Andrea to help you if needed. Remove anything from his pockets. Keys, wallet, everything. Leave him with nothing but the clothes on his back. Tie him up if you deem it necessary and lock the room from the outside. DO NOT stay in the room with him; exit the room as soon as you are done. If he starts to come round then Trinski dart him for safe measure, but get one of the older girls to do it, if he starts to regain consciousness I don't want you near him. Once done I don't want anyone, and I mean ANYONE going in there. You are to give me, and only me, the key to the room, along with his possessions. I will figure out what to do with him later."

"Yes Kelly."

The two girls had reached the planning room by this point and Kelly opened the door for Annabelle. Upon entering the room Annabelle felt the full force of Miss Fritton on her, encircling her into a bone crushing hug. The headmistress was mumbling something that couldn't be deciphered under her oncoming sobs. Kelly left aunt and niece to their embrace and turned towards the chav and emo.

"Carnaby Fritton is unconscious outside, I have instructed the twins to put him somewhere secure for the time being but I don't want them to be left alone with him, go and help them. The girls will fill you in on everything I said, and could you two please, for once, follow this through without bickering."

The two girls nodded and headed off to help the twins, when Kelly turned back towards the group Chelsea was hugging Annabelle. Only releasing her when Polly had tapped her on the shoulder for her turn. Once all the embraces were over and Miss Fritton had pulled herself together Annabelle indicated to Kelly that they needed to talk, and after sweeping one last look around the room, they exited together, heading up to the girls room. It was only when the door was closed and appropriately locked did Annabelle properly relaxed. The thick lock had been slid into place and she felt at ease, because if Kelly had been unable to gain access to the room with bolt in place then there was no way her father would be able to get in.

"Thank you Kelly."

"No, Annabelle. We shouldn't have waited until he was outside in the open, we should have had an attack set up in the foyer, this is my fault. I'm sorry."

"This was not your fault Kelly Jones, don't you dare say that it was. How were you supposed to know he would get violent? This is nobody's fault but his."

As the two girls sat on the bed, Kelly looked sincerely at Annabelle, wondering how best to approach the topic.

"Annabelle, I'm sorry but I have to ask. Has he ever hit you before now?"

"No. he hasn't."

"Are you sure, because he seemed so, well he was, so calm, and it was like, it wasn't the first time."

"No Kelly. He has not hurt me before now. He used to abuse my mum though. When I was little my parents got into lots of arguments. My mum would always send me from the room; I guess she tried to shield me from it. She was a good mum, she was the best mum. She always put herself between me and him; she bore the brunt of his anger. She thought I didn't know but you can't always hide the bruises. And one evening when I was about six, I watched through a gap in the kitchen door, I watched as he beat her. But what could I do? I was only young. So, I ran off to my room and hid myself. About a year later they got divorced. My mum fought for custody of me and she won. She didn't tell the court about him abusing her though, when she filed for divorce she said it was because she didn't love him anymore, which I guess was half the truth, I know because when I was fourteen I found my fathers divorce papers and read them through."

"You say was. What happened? Why are you now stuck with him." Kelly spat out the last word as though it left a bad taste in her mouth, and could see the discomfort spread across Annabelle's face.

"Well, when I was ten my mum got skin cancer. She didn't make it to see my eleventh birthday. She died on July 21st at 6:34am. She didn't even get to see me going to secondary school. The doctors tried everything but they diagnosed it too late and within six months she passed away. Because they didn't know what had occurred between my parents, they sent me to live with my dad."

Kelly was speechless; she didn't know what to say to comfort the girl. In the end she settled on pulling Annabelle into an embrace, holding the girl tight in her arms, putting all her thoughts and comforting words into the hug. They silently sat like that, each girl clinging to the other as though they were a life line, as if breaking the hug would result in death. It was at this point that Annabelle finally admitted to herself just how she felt towards the head girl. Annabelle had never confided so much in one person as she had just now in Kelly and it terrified her that one person could have her complete and utter trust and the power to use it against her. She knew Kelly wouldn't, but it was still frightening all the same. She doubted she would be able to tell Kelly how she felt, telling someone she had feelings for a girl would be hard enough, let alone telling Kelly exactly who. It didn't change the fact, however, that she finally had to admit it to herself. She fancied the head girl.

She, Annabelle Fritton, had feelings for Kelly Jones.

And it terrified her.

**Okay, I know it's not quite what you were expecting. I'm sorry if the content of this chapter upset anyone, I did not mean to upset or offend anyone, and I hope you accept my apologies. Reviews are lovely and make me smile lots. Thank you for reading everyone.**


	9. Wrath

**Chapter nine everybody. I would like to thank Ms. Adventure, for her lovely review to the last chapter, and her reassurances that I needn't have apologised so much, so thank you, it made me feel a lot better. That was very kind of you. I want to thank everyone who has been following my story and reviewing. You're all very kind. I would also like to thank everyone who has added my story to their favourite's list and/or alerts. It makes me smile, so thank you. With all that said, I would just like you remind you that I do not own St Trinian's, but I'm sure you all know that, and I hope you like chapter nine.**

Annabelle and Kelly sprang apart when they heard a knock at the door, although they had only been hugging, Annabelle's cheeks reddened and Kelly applied her trademark look before calling for the intruder to enter. Annabelle lowered her head and allowed her hair to fall across her face, hiding her rouge cheeks, as she picked at a loose thread on her skirt. The twins opened the door and walked to Kelly. Nobody said a word, what was there to say? Although Tania and Tara hadn't seen Carnaby hit Annabelle, they had been witnesses to him dragging her to the car and forcing her in, they had heard Annabelle's screams of protest and distress. Silently they handed Kelly Carnaby's car and house keys, his wallet, phone and the key to the room they had locked him in, which Kelly promptly placed to one side on the bed. With a nod of thanks from her, the two turned and left the room, each gently placing a hand on Annabelle's shoulder as they walked past her. When Kelly and Annabelle were once alone again there was a silence between them. Each girl dealing with her own thoughts, before Kelly turned and asked Annabelle the question that had been edging its way to the front of her mind.

"Annabelle, if he beat your mum, then why did you look up to him? Why did you admire him so much? I just don't get it."

"Well, he never hurt me, I thought he had changed. I genuinely thought he was different, and I think that it was that that I admired, that someone could see their faults and change them without anyone saying so. I mean, obviously there were times that we got into arguments, that we didn't see eye to eye, and he looked at me, for one split second, as if he was going to, but he never did. Well, not until today that is."

"Oh, I see. So, we have him secure, do you want to go and face him again?"

"No, i gave him the choice, he made his decision, and he lost; game over. I don't want to see him."

"Okay, well, just so you know, I'm not letting it go so easily. I have a few words I think he needs to hear. But no rush. I think we'll leave him to sweat for a while." Kelly had a devilish smirk on her face and an evil glint in her eye; she reckoned that Miss Fritton would also have a couple of words of her own for the man. "Just for my own peace of mind Annabelle, is this what's been wrong with you the last couple of weeks, is he who was on the phone to you the other day?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just thought it was empty threats, Y'know?"

"Yeah I know. But next time Annabelle, please, tell me sooner?"

Annabelle gave out a soft giggle before nodding in agreement. The girls both went back to their own thoughts and after five minutes, Kelly noticed that Annabelle looked on the verge of tears. The girl who had been laughing just moments before looked as though she were about to break down and cry. Reaching out for Annabelle's hand, Kelly covered it with her own two.

"Hey, don't look so glum. What's up?"

"You remember the other day? And i… well, I slapped you?"

Wincing at the memory Kelly nodded her agreement; she remembered that moment very well, a little too well.

"Well, I just realised, I'm my dad, but in a like, younger female form. I'm my father in miniature!" Annabelle looked positively terrified about this; the dawning realisation that she had acted just like her father. When she got angry at Kelly, she had lashed out at her; she had harmed her, just like her father had done with her mother, and now, her.

"No you are not. Don't be stupid Annabelle. Firstly, I had deserved it, what I did was inexcusable, and I needed a good wakeup call, your father does it for no good reason and also a lot harder then you did. Secondly, it's not like you slapped me and then proceeded to drag me across the hall, whereas he, being the bastard that he is, decided that he didn't mind dragging you anywhere. Thirdly, you are genuinely sorry about what you did, and I doubt he gives a rat's ass about his actions, his history proves that, and fourthly, you are a lot better looking then he is, there is no way you are a miniature Carnaby with those looks. So shut up and wipe those silly thoughts from your mind before I ask Polly to come and examine your head."

Annabelle giggled slightly in a nervous sort of way and blushed at Kelly's fourth point. The girl sure knew how to raise Annabelle's spirits in a weird, flirtatious sort of way, but that's just how their friendship was, flirtatious. Kelly stood up off the bed and turned to face the younger girl, smiling at the glow of her cheeks, she enjoyed making Annabelle squirm and loved watching as the girl tried to come back with an equally witty and sexual comment, she was getting better at it, but sometimes Kelly still managed to stump the girl. Apparently this was one of those times.

"Okay, I'm going to go and deal with daddy dearest."

"Kelly, be careful, and don't be long, or I'll worry."

"Jesus Christ Annabelle, we're not married!" but all the same, Kelly let out a soft laugh and picked up the possessions and key of the bed. Making her way to the door she heard Annabelle shift on the bed, stretching herself out across it, and for a brief moment, she longed to be beside her, to lie beside Annabelle on the big bed, but she cleared the thought from her head with one quick shake. As she pulled open the door she looked over her shoulder at Annabelle, who had now made herself quite at home, and winked at the younger girl. "Don't wait up for me love."

Smiling, Annabelle cocked her head to one side and played with a strand of her hair. "If you say so honey."

Laughing lightly to herself Kelly moved out into the hall and closed the door softly behind her. It didn't take her long to get to Miss Fritton's office, and stopping just before she got to the headmistresses door, she opened Carnaby's wallet and withdrew all the notes inside, quickly tucking them into her bra, fully intending to give them to Annabelle later. It was quite a wad of cash, on a brief glance, Kelly guessed at possibly £300-£400 in total, and she knew if she hadn't taken the money then Camilla would have, and no matter how much the woman loved her niece, Annabelle would have barely seen £100 of it. It wasn't Camilla being selfish, it was more along the lines of, the woman acted under finder's keepers sort of rules. Kelly just wanted to be sure Annabelle got what little compensation she could from her father. Closing the wallet once more, Kelly made the final few steps to the headmistress's door and knocked smartly on the wood. Hearing the woman's call of 'enter' she opened the door with her free hand and strode into the room, dumping Carnaby's keys, phone and wallet onto the desk, but holding onto the key for the room he was in.

"I was just about to go and have a word with our little guest and wondered if you cared to join me?"

Miss Fritton looked slightly bemused at this, she could hear the complete loathing and hatred in Kelly's voice when she spoke about Carnaby, none of the girls were around and she didn't have to hold up any pretence, being as open minded as she wanted. Anger flashed in the head girls eyes and Miss Fritton wondered how much of her anger had to do with what Carnaby had done, and how much had to do with that it was Annabelle he had done it to. Miss Fritton was one of the only people that could see through Kelly's façade. Possibly because Miss Fritton was one of the people Kelly let her guard down around, however more recently, she found that she was letting Annabelle in more and more. Who knew? The two Fritton's of the school would be the two people Kelly felt comfortable enough around to be her normal self.

"It would be my pleasure to accompany you Miss Jones. A verbal castration is just what that man needs."

"No, what that man needs is to get his head out of his own ass. That, or a good, swift kick."

"Now, now, Miss Jones. We don't want to stoop to his level. Where is Annabelle?"

"She is in my room, Miss." as the two left the office, Kelly once again put on her formalities, purely for the sake of the girls, Kelly had taught them to respect Miss Fritton, do what they like with the other teachers, but show respect to their batty headmistress who owns the school of anarchy and mayhem. She had always told the girls that Miss Fritton chose to keep the school open, it wasn't forced upon her, she chose to accept the girls that no other school would, she didn't have to accept them, she chose to allow the girls to run the school, she didn't have to let them. And for that, she told the girls that they must show their headmistress a certain amount of respect, and one way of enforcing this was that she too showed the woman respect.

"Oh dear. She hasn't locked herself away again has she? I say, that girl is a little too hot headed at times. Her mother was the most patient woman in the world. No, she definitely gets her feisty temper from the Fritton blood line. I see a lot of myself in her, when I was her age. Ahh, to want of a better time."

"No Miss, I think she just needs some time alone. Umm, Miss? Do you know what room Carnaby is in? The twins forgot to say."

"Hmm? Yes, incidentally, I do. He is locked in the religious studies room."

The two walked in silence from this point, Head Teacher and Head Girl, each musing at their own thoughts. When they reached the particular room Miss Fritton gestured for Kelly to head forwards and unlock the door. Kelly knew that Miss Fritton was peeking in the man's wallet behind her back and let a small smirk out at the barley audible sigh of disappointment. The headmistress had gathered Carnaby's belongings off the desk before they had left the room and had, apparently, been waiting for the right moment to take a look. After Kelly had twisted the key in the lock, she paused, allowing her hand to slip from the handle, not quite ready to open the door. She turned around and faced Miss Fritton, ridding all traces of the previous smirk from her face.

"Could I have his phone for a second Miss?"

Nodding, the headmistress handed Kelly over the phone, not questioning the girl's motives. Kelly quickly unlocked the phone and proceeded to go through his contacts, deleting Annabelle's number. She then went through his call log and text messages, repeating the process. Once she was fairly certain that there was no longer any trace of Annabelle's number on the phone, she handed it back to Miss Fritton. She knew it wouldn't completely prevent him from contacting his daughter and she knew it wouldn't be long until he managed to get hold of her number one way or another, but it would be a set back. Meaning Annabelle would get at least a week of peace from her father and it would give them enough time to get her a new sim and number. Nodding once at Miss Fritton and receiving a nod in return, Kelly turned back around and opened the door. The girls had done a good job. Carnaby Fritton was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. All the other chairs and tables had been pushed back against the walls. The blinds had been pulled leaving the room in a dim and bleak atmosphere and they had even gone as far as to point the CCTV camera, which was in his line of vision, right at him, and leave him a lovely message on the chalk board, the white of the chalk shining through the darkness. _'We're watching you.'_

Smiling at the effort the girls had gone to, to put him out of his comfort zone, Kelly strode confidently into the room, Miss Fritton hot on her heels. Carnaby was awake; Kelly could hear his breathing change as he heard footsteps enter the room, shallower, like he was panicking. Smiling to herself she let Miss Fritton close the door as she moved around him towards the windows, lifting the blinds, one at a time, allowing sunlight to stream into the room. The adjustment of the light made Carnaby blink a few times and cause him to squint to see who had entered the room. As his eyes adjusted he saw his sister, Camilla Fritton, standing behind a girl he didn't know. Why the girl was here, he had no idea, he suspected she was a friend of his daughters, but he could tell nothing from her cold, heartless stare. Kelly took a step forward, using intimidation and his lack of ability to move to her advantage.

"I'm going to keep this simple. Contact Annabelle again, and we will kill you. Lay a hand on Annabelle again, and we will kill you. Return to St Trinian's, and we will kill you." Kelly was now walking rings round him, she wasn't even looking at him, because looking at him made her want to throttle him, and she refused to sink to his level. "Trust me when I say, this is not the worst we can do, our wrath does not end at ink guns and paint bombs. So unless you want us to whip out the high explosives and shot guns, I suggest you do as we say."

"I want to see Annabelle. Bring her here at once." Carnaby may have put on a brave face but his eyes flashed with fear when Kelly finished her last lap around him and stopped dead in front of him, staring at him with a kind of menace.

"She does not wish to see you. If she did then don't you think that she would be here instead of me? Like I was saying Mr Fritton, you will be escorted from this building, and should you decide to return than I suggest that you don't, for your sake, not ours. We will not hesitate the second time round, we will not be so kind the second time round. And Mr Fritton, just so you know, if you do choose to return, we promise, you will not even make it past the gates." With her last word Kelly turned on her heel and strode back to Miss Fritton, giving her a slight nod to indicate she was done and that the woman could proceed.

"Carnaby, I do hate to do this, but I must agree with the girls on this one, it would be unwise for you to return to our school. There will be no need for you to collect Annabelle next Friday for the half term; I will make other arrangements for her. How anyone let you be a father I'll never know, and why nobody took her away from her sooner is beyond me. You do not deserve her Carnaby. Parenthood is a privilege, not a right."

"Well I will not be paying for her education here, a school of psychos and sluts, and I will not be held accountable for my daughter turning into one. Good luck and good riddance I say, to her and to the lot of you!"

"You're an ignorant shit Carnaby Fritton and I will be glad to see the back of you." Camilla roughly undid the ties that bound her brother to the chair and thrust his belongings at him, the quick change of events took him off guard but he went along with it, figuring that resisting would just land him in another dark room, tied up like a hostage. Kelly led the way out of the door and with a narrowed look from Camilla he followed, her bringing up the rear. They walked like this his car, where they watched him get in and start up the engine. Talking into the com still in her ear Kelly told the girls to leave the goodbye attack and just let him go, getting a conformation from Polly via text when he was out of the grounds. Kelly let out a breath of relief, she knew she would need to talk to Polly later on about possibly getting a tracker on him at some point, but for now she said a parting goodbye and headed back to her room to see how Annabelle was holding up. On her way she passed Celia, oddly noticing the girl had cloth wrapped round her hands, Kelly stopped her to question her about it.

"Celia, what happened to your hands?"

"Oh, splinters, I got lots of splinters in my hands and they had to be pulled out. It hurt quite a bit and my hands bled. So I wrapped them in cloth. That's what you're meant to do right?"

"Well yeah, but why did you have splinters in your hands?"

"Oh, I was the one throwing the chairs out of the window."

Kelly let a smirk cross her lips, the Trustifarian never ceased to amaze her, and carried on up the stairs. She remembered how everyone had banded together to pull off the heist, and now with Annabelle, although they were all different and separate, and they all argued and got on each others nerves, when it really came down to it, they were a family, and would do anything to protect each other. When Kelly reached her room she opened the door and walked in, stopping dead when she noticed the figure on the bed, Annabelle really had taken her words and not waited up for her. The girl was sound asleep, masses of curls sprawled across the pillow, lips curled upwards in a smile of contentment; it took Kelly's breath away. She quietly closed the door and leaned her back against it, tilting her head to one side and watching the sound sleeper.

**Everybody now! 'Awwwww!' reviews make me smile a lot like an idiot, so please review . let me know if you liked it or if you didn't, what you thought was good or bad, anything that could help me improve. And I, in turn, will write chapter ten for you. Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Lies

**Chapter ten! Woohoo, double digits! So, i would very much like to thank everyone that has reviewed. You are all lovely people for taking that extra little bit of time for letting me know what you think and how I'm doing. It is greatly appreciated. S****o, without further ado, chapter ten. Enjoy!**

Kelly watched the sleeping girl for a couple of minutes, allowing a smile when Annabelle let out a soft sigh and rolled over, before realising what she was doing. It was though a little person had suddenly appeared inside her head, and was running around, banging on her brain with a mallet screaming sense at her, thoughts of _'What the fuck are you doing? Your watching Annabelle sleep! Perv!'_ and _'Stop staring at her! Get your fucking hormones under check girl!' _erupted throughout her mind. However, some dormant part of her seemed to want to fight back. Counter arguments exploded in her mind in a whirlwind of emotions. _'It's not illegal to look at someone sleeping! She looks peaceful, and really rather beautiful.' _and , _'I'm not staring, i was observing. And i'm a teenager, the hormones come with the age, deal with it!' _sprung up from nowhere to put in their rightful word. The fight that raged inside her mind intensified by the second. It seemed that for every attack one side used, the other side had a defence ready and waiting, which was usually followed with another attack. It was like a struggle for power, for dominance, and Kelly didn't know what to make of it. To be completely honest with herself, it scared her shitless. She had never met another person that could make her turn on herself. Because that seemed to be the only way to explain it, the only way to decipher what was going on was that Kelly was now arguing with herself. In her head. And there were voices. Lots of them.

"Oh holy shit." Kelly muttered to herself and turned on the spot, quickly but quietly opening the door and leaving the room, shutting it softly behind her. To say she ran to the roof would be an exaggeration, but she didn't exactly take her time, her fast pace brought her to the place she most needed to be in under five minutes. Releasing a sigh of relief, Kelly went to the ledge and leaned against it, resting her arms on the cold stone and looking out over the horizon that was her home, her territory. Her mind was still raging a war, but somehow she had managed to distance herself from it, she could still hear it going on in her head, but she could choose not to listen to it if she so wished. However Kelly Jones knew that this was not an option, if she couldn't handle her own thoughts then there was no way she would be able to keep the girls in line, of course the line was very wiggly and extremely spaced out, but there was still a line somewhere amidst the mess and someone and to make sure it remained there. With a deep breath to calm herself, Kelly quickly assessed the situation.

_'Okay, i was watching her sleep. Yeah, okay, that does sound quite bad. Right, but in fairness it is my room and bed she was sleeping in. However i did say not to wait up for me, even if it was just light banter. And she has had a rough day, what with dealing with her father, as well as a stinking hangover. Okay so what have i got so far? Annabelle sleeping in my bed, understandable. Me watching her, not quite so understandable. Why was i watching her? Well, she looked happy, and pretty. Wait, what? Hold on, back track. Pretty... I think she is pretty. Well she is beautiful, wait! No! She's pretty! For fuck sake Kelly she is pretty. Pretty. Pretty. Not beautiful. Pretty. Hold on, i can think a girl is beautiful and it not mean anything. I mean, i tell Chelsea all the time that she looks good, hot even! And i don't fancy Chelsea. And i certainly don't fancy Annabelle. Thinking she looks nice does not make me gay. Okay so with that established, why is any of this a big deal? Well if she had woken up and caught me, that would have looked very bad. But she didn't. Maybe because it was a shock? I wasn't expecting her to be asleep. That's it! It was a shock to see her sleeping in my bed, so obviously i watched for a while because she did look happy and beautiful which is okay for me to think because i am most certainly not gay! Reasonable judgement and calm thinking will always solve the problem.'_

Happy with her result she smiled to herself, but there was still a slight frown in her eyebrows, there was just one thing that she didn't understand. If it was all so simple and easily understood and as harmless as she had just interpreted it to be than why had she been so worried about it? Why did it cause opposing teams in her mind. If it was so harmless then why didn't she feel any better? Kelly hadn't noticed Polly standing next to her. Polly had arrived on the roof only moments after Kelly had. She had seen the head girl walk speedily towards her sanctuary and had hurried after her, needing to talk about security against Carnaby Fritton. But Polly had never been athletic, she wasn't a very fast runner, or walker at that rate, and had not been able to keep up. When she had arrived on the roof it was so see her head girl leaning against the stone ledge, lost in thought. She walked closer to Kelly but the girl apparently did not hear her footsteps because her train of thought did not break. As Polly got closer she started to read the emotions that flicked across Kelly's face. A look of questioning passed through to complete shock which changed to a look of determination which then moved across to a look of reasoning which than one again changed to a look of questioning. Polly wondered what could possibly have captured Kelly's attention so thoroughly that she had let her guard down completely. And then it hit her, if they had been a cartoon, Polly would have had a lightbulb switch on above her head. Annabelle.

Polly wasnt sure how many people could see through Kelly's false pretences, but so far she suspected it was only herself, Chelsea and Celia that knew for sure about the head girls developing emotional state towards their most recent St Trinian. Polly thought that Taylor would probably clock on soon enough and decided that she should probably have a quiet word with the chav before she blew her gob of to the entire school about the revelation. She was pretty sure that nobody else would suspect anything, after all, Kelly had perfected the art of keeping secrets in St Trinian's, and the only reason that her, Chelsea, Celia and, soon, Taylor, had any idea, was because they have been close friends with Kelly since they were first years. Andrea hadn't joined St Trinian's until they were in their third year and starting to choose their social circle. Although the emo (but back then, goth) had quickly become firm friends with the other five, she hadn't known Kelly long enough to figure her out completly and therefore would probably not know what the head girl was feeling.

Polly cleared her throat to indicate to Kelly that she was there and the head girl turned around. Kelly rarely jumped, and only got startled once in a blue moon, so it was no wonder that Kelly did not even let out a hint of surprise and acted as though she had known Polly was there the whole time.

"Kelly, i just wanted to talk to you quickly about the security against Carnaby Fritton?" Polly smiled at Kelly and held out the laptop she had been carrying as if letting the head girl know that she had indeed, come in peace. Smiling Kelly nodded, she had intended to talk to Polly about the exact same thing, at times it was as though the two girls worked on the same wave length. Polly sat her laptop on the ledge and opened it up, tapping in the password quickly and waiting for it to load. Nobody had so far succeeded in hacking Polly's's laptop, or computer, although many had tried. Only Polly and Kelly knew the passwords her private computers and Kelly had, so far, not needed to use it. The only reason she knew was in case of an emergency and the geek was not around. But so far Polly had always been around in a crisis and had always been far more help on the computer then Kelly would ever be. Computers were not her strong point. Of course she knew the basics, but pretty much nothing beyond that.

"Okay, while Carnaby was locked in that room, i took the liberty of installing a tracking system in his car. He wont be able to locate it, so there is no chance of him removing it, but as long as he sticks with that car and uses that as his main source of transportation then we can track him everywhere he goes." At this Polly pulled up an image that looked like a map on her laptop and showed it to Kelly, there was a small red dot on some wavy lines that Kelly pointed to.

"Pol, is that it?" Giving Kelly a look that told her to be patient and trust her, she continued.

"Using this button, we can zoom in and pinpoint his **EXACT** location to the centimeter. I have also set up an automatic hacking system around the tracker. If his car stops in one place for more than ten minutes then all the CCTV and cameras around the area feed to us. We just click on this button here..." Polly moved the mouse off the map and to the side, to a link that said 'Live View' and clicked on it. Instantly six images popped up on the screen, Annabelle's father's car in full view of each of them. "And we get a direct feed from any camera's that are focusing on the target. However the car has to be stationary for that to work. We have also set up an alarm system, it works with ten mile intervals. For example, if the car comes within a fifty mile radius of St Trinian's school then me, you, Miss Fritton, and Annabelle, once she gets a new sim chip and number, will get a text message sent to our phones, just warning us. We get another more urgent one if he comes within forty miles. If he comes within thirty miles of the school then an alarm sounds, i have already hooked it all up. If he comes within twenty miles then any security that is not activated immediately activates, an electric pulse is sent through the fences and gate, anything or anyone that tries to open them will be fried. But of course this is just as a precaution, i doubt he will get within nine miles of this school." Polly finished off with a smug look which set of warning bells in Kelly's head.

"What do you mean? He wont get within nine miles? Polly, what happens if he comes within a ten mile radius?"

"Well, while i was installing the tracker, i took the liberty of getting the twins to install a couple of explosives, the tracker sends a signal to the explosives and, well...Basically, if he hits the ten mile radius mark, his car blows up." Kelly looked dumbfounded for a second and then let out a smirk. God she loved that geek! She was amazed at all the effort Polly had made to make sure Annabelle was safe. She was amazed but not surprised. Smiling at Polly, Kelly pointed out the one flaw in the geeks master protection plan.

"You do know Annabelle may not entirely agree with that last one, we will need to ask her and if she doesn't agree then we will have to get rid of it and set up something else." Polly sighed but let out a smirk.

"I know, but i had the opportunity and there was no way i was going to let him get out of here alive without some sort of defense system for us, it was just the perfect opportunity and i wasn't going to waste it."

"Fair enough." Kelly chuckled to herself lightly and congratulated the geek on her work. Obviously Polly would have to explain it all over again to Annabelle later, but as long as Kelly agreed to her safety precautions, she was happy. The two walked off the roof together to explain the security to Miss Fritton and then to Annabelle.

...

Miss Fritton had been happy with Polly's work, she was quiet the whole time Polly talked and smiled when the geek had finished. She was pleased with her girls, all of them. They had worked together to bring him down and now, without even being asked to, had set up security against him. Who knew that the students that no other school would accept, would be the best students to have. It made her smile, knowing that her girls would always look out for one another, no matter how much they hated each other at times.

"Miss, i was just wondering what you thought of the car being blown up. I mean, he is your brother after all and, well, if you have any objection to it we can set out now and deactivate and remove it." Polly really didn't want to have to upset the girls like this but she had to ask, for family's sake at the very least.

"Now, now girlie's, lets not be too hasty. I, for one, do not wish to see that abusive, disgrace of a man again so long as i live. However, our dear Annabelle may feel differently, it is her you must ask, not me. He is her father and so she sets the rules."

"Kelly said we should ask her too."

"Well, my dears, great minds do think alike."

Kelly and Miss Fritton exchanged one quick look that Polly couldn't decipher before the two girls headed out to explain it to Annabelle. On the way up to Kelly's room, Polly looked at the head girl. She wondered if she should bring up the topic of Annabelle to her, ask what Kelly's feelings are towards Annabelle, however she couldn't be sure it wouldn't all blow up in her face.

"Kelly?"

"Yeah Pol?"

"Did you know that Flash asked Annabelle out?"

"Yeah, i did actually. Why?"

"Well, i was just wondering what you thought about it."

"Polly, you know i have no interest in Flash, he's not my type. I only keep him sweet for business and even then, its not like i throw myself on him, just small subtle hints here and there."

"No, that's not quite what i meant Kel. I meant what you thought about it in regards to you and Annabelle."

Kelly stopped dead in her tracks at this and slowly turned to face Polly. Her face blank of any expression but her eyes flashing anger, and a slight hint of worry.

"Annabelle can date whoever she likes Polly. I mean, i would prefer it if she didn't date Flash, i wouldn't want to risk the schools business relationship with him, but if she wants to date him she can. I wont stop her."

Kelly carried on walking but Polly didn't move, watching the head girl walk away, she called out before she lost the nerve.

"Kelly, are you sure business is the only reason you wouldn't like her dating him?"

Again Kelly stopped and looked round at Polly, an expression on her face that told her to either shut up or prepare for a lot of pain.

"Yes, Polly. I'm sure."

After this, the two girls walked in silence the rest of the way to Kelly's room. Opening the door, Kelly saw that Annabelle was still sleeping. She had curled herself into a ball and her hair had fallen over her face, shielding it from view. Walking over to the bed and leaving Polly in the door way, Kelly sat on the bed next to Annabelle. She noticed that the bruises on Annabelle's wrist were now fully developed and she brushed the hair out of Annabelle's face, quickly taking in the look of the sleeping girl before she had to wake her. Gently she shook Annabelle's shoulder and called out her name, however, getting no response, she poked the girl lightly in her side and Annabelle jumped awake, spreading her full form out and glaring at Kelly. After a few well chosen but harsh words at the head girl, she sat up and the girls began to explain. It took them a while because Annabelle kept interrupting with questions about it, often repeating ones she had already asked. The most frequent one however was _'Will it work?' _The girls reassured her as much as they could but Annabelle needed to trust them.

"And while i was installing the tracker, the twins were attaching explosives and so if he hits the ten mile radius, his car will blow up." Polly finished with a slight hint of worry in her voice and both the girls looked at Annabelle for her reaction, however she smiled at them revealing a row of pearly white teeth.

"Well, he better stay the fuck away then, hadn't he."

"Your sure your okay with this? He is your father after all." Kelly knew she was pushing it, but she needed to know that Annabelle knew what was at risk here. Murder they could deal with, their lawyer had gotten very good at getting them out of shit, but a girl loosing her father, well, that was different.

"I may have his blood in my veins, but he is not my father. I don't care what happens to him from here on out. If he knows what's best for him then he will stay away, if not than it's not our problem."

Happy with Annabelle's answer, Polly said goodbye to the girls, leaving Annabelle and Kelly alone. Kelly felt completely at ease but Annabelle had a slightly worried look on her face, chewing her bottom lip lightly and playing with the hem of her skirt. Eventually she looked up at Kelly and took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Kelly, last night... The party. And i got really drunk. Well, i woke up in here, with you, and i was wondering if-"

Kelly cut her off before she could finish her sentence, a small smile playing on her lips.

"If anything happened?"

"Well... Yeah"

"Annabelle, in case you forgot, we were both fully clothed when we woke up this morning."

"Well, yeah, but you don't have to be naked to kiss. I mean i didn't kiss you did i?"

"Annabelle, why would you kiss me?" Kelly let out a small chuckle as she spoke but only to hide the burning curiosity she felt. She wasn't sure why she was so curious to know, but a deep part of her needed to hear the girls answer, a craving for the girls response. Realising the mistake she had made, Annabelle searched around in her head for a suitable lie, she had never been very good at lying and now was a time that she could really use that skill.

"Oh, because of... Of a bet." Annabelle finished her sentence with a slight rush and an over exaggerated smile. She prayed in her head that Kelly wouldn't see through it, but the head girl had a skeptical look in her eye that told Annabelle that she possibly, maybe, sorta did.

"A bet?"

"Yup, a bet."

"Okay, so what was the bet?" Kelly decided to play along, analysing every move Annabelle made and the way her tone changed as she spoke. Silently Annabelle cursed in her head, but now she had said it, she couldn't back out and had to go with the lie she had created.

"Oh, um, well, Andrea bet me twenty pounds that i couldn't get you to kiss me."

"Well, did you think you could do it?"

"Umm, no. She talked me into it." It was more of a question than a statement, Kelly was now in hysterics in her head. She wasn't sure why but she chose to play it to the end.

"Well, we don't want you to loose twenty pounds now, do we. Better get her down here."

Annabelle widened her eyes and said, almost pleaded, that she didn't mind and that it was okay, but Kelly was insistent and sent Annabelle to get the head emo, deciding that this would give Annabelle time to explain the lie to her friend. When Annabelle got to the dorm she was a bundle of nerves, she could barley string a sentence together. Walking to the emo's area she grabbed Andrea's hand and dragged her away from the ritual, or whatever she was doing, ignoring the protests of the emo's friends behind her. Explaining the situation to Andrea as they walked back to Kelly's room, the emo had to fight down her laughter, but agreed to go along with it. When they entered the head girls room, Kelly was sitting on the bed, her face blank of any emotion. The two girls stopped in the doorway and looked at her as she stood up.

"Okay Kelly, what do you want. I was busy." Andrea put on an irritated voice at the head girl, furrowing her eyebrows as she spoke, faking ignorance at what was going on.

Without a word Kelly walked over to the two, and lightly took a hold of Annabelle's upper arm, gently pulling her away from the emo. In one swift movement she had spun Annabelle around to face her and had bent her head down to meet Annabelle's, closing her eyes and pressing her lips against the bundle of nerves before her. The kiss was soft and delicate, Annabelle's eyes fluttered closed as she lost herself in the sensation of the moment. After a couple of seconds Kelly pulled away and released her hold on Annabelle's arm, she opened her eyes and stepped away. Annabelle opened her eyes and looked at the head girl, her body a mixture of emotions about what had just happened. Turning back to Andrea, Kelly had to try not to laugh at the look on the emo's face; shock and surprise that Kelly had actually gone through with it. Kelly smiled at Andrea and gave her a small wink.

"You owe Belle twenty pounds."

And walking away from the two girls, Kelly grabbed the book from her bed side table and lay down on her bed to read, hiding the fact that her mind was working furiously to figure out why she did it. Why she went along with Annabelle's lie. Why she had kissed her.

**So, what did you think of that? I would just like to say, because i couldn't figure out any way to explain it in the story, that the reason that lie was the first thing that popped into her head was because of the bet Kelly made with Taylor about her and Flash... Looks like she hasn't completely forgotten about it yet. ;)**

**Okay so, readers, i would really love to know what you think of it so far. Please, please, pretty please leave a review. Think of it as a double digits present for me. :) And hey, while you're at it, why not say what you favorite St Trinian's quote is? Just for fun! I'll start, mine is: **

**Annabelle Fritton: Daddy, you cant expect me to stay here. It's like Hogwarts for Pikeys!**


	11. Confusion

**Okay, so i pretty much only just realised that i have written ten chapters so far and they only add up to three days worth of story. If i carry on like this i'll have 100 chapters and not even be finished, and with the plan i have for this story that pace is just not going to work, so i have to pick it up a little bit. I will try not to let the change of pace interfere with my writing style, but it is now, more important than ever that you let me know what you think, because if it effects my writing in a bad way or you think that it doesn't suit the story then i need to know. Thank you.**

**I would also like to say that a great many of you are not going to like this chapter; in fact, your going to hate it. You will see why but i need you to know, IT IS RELEVANT FOR THE STORY! It's not going to last long, and trust me, i did not like writing it, but it had to be done. You will know exactly what i mean when you read it. **

**So i do not own St Trinian's, and all that jazz, chapter 11 everyone, thank you to everyone, enjoy!**

Kelly and Annabelle didn't talk about the kiss. Although it was at the front of both of their minds, and it was the first thing they thought of when they laid eyes on each other, they didn't talk about it. But it didn't change a thing about their friendship, if anything, it simply heightened the flirtatious nature between the two. There had been several times that one girl would attempt to broach the topic with the other, but would back out at the last minute. Annabelle knew exactly how she felt about Kelly, her somersaulting stomach would never let her forget it. The whole reason for the kiss had been her fault, she had lied, but she couldn't quite convince herself to regret it. Annabelle would not let her feelings for Kelly get in the way of their friendship, and so she stubbornly agreed with herself that there was no way in hell she would tell the older girl. Kelly on the other hand was having a few more problems. The arguments in her head had started up again, and when they weren't arguing, they were whispering to her, telling her things she didn't want to hear. Answering the question that sat so readily on her lips, praying to come out. _'Why had she gone along with it?'_. Kelly had known exactly how that lie would end. As soon as Annabelle had said those fateful words _'Andrea bet me twenty pounds that i couldn't get you to kiss me.'_ Kelly knew exactly what was going to happen, it seemed inevitable at the time, although looking back on it, she could now see over a thousand ways out and around it, without it ending in her kissing the younger girl. So why that ending?_ 'Why had she gone along with it?'_. Andrea herself was going mental, she tried over and over again to talk some sense into Annabelle, but the girl had firmly made up her mind, she was not going to tell Kelly. Andrea had tried everything, she tried telling Annabelle that Kelly felt the same, she tried the 'friends don't keep secrets' excuse, she had blackmailed and bribed her but nothing would make the younger girl budge. Polly was having an equally difficult time with Kelly, trying to get her to see her feelings; but Kelly just acted blind. She tried asking Kelly why she flirted with Annabelle; Kelly just said it was how their friendship worked. She had even resorted to getting help from Chelsea, an expert when it came to matters of the human heart and body, but even the Tottie had failed to get through to her. Nothing seemed to work with the girls, it was like they were fighting fire with fire. Finally giving up, Polly had told everything to Taylor, to see if she would have any fresh ideas, however the chav came up empty. After harshly telling the chav to shut her mouth about the whole thing and threatening to tell the entire school about her Flyleaf obsession if she did say anything, Polly stalked away, entirely fustrated with the whole situation. After the Carnaby incident, the days seemed to pass without event, other than the usual pranks and arguments, nothing major had happened, each day drawing closer to their half term. Kelly had been around all the students and had made a list of weather they were staying for the half term or going home or to a friends house, making a note of who would be picking up the students that couldn't drive. Not many people were staying at St Trinian's for the half term, only a handful of younger students, five or six, Celia, Andrea and Annabelle. Kelly had decided to return home for the break, something she rarely did. She felt like she needed a break, but mostly, she needed to escape, she needed to run and be free, to have all authority lifted from her shoulders. Kelly had told Andrea that she was in charge of the younger students during the half term, reminding her that there may only be a few of them, but there was still enough of them to play 'let's hot-wire a teachers car and go for a joyride.' which always ended badly. On Wednesday the twins had finally finished the extra order of vodka. They ran to tell Kelly the good news, who gave them a big hug and congratulated them, sending Flash a text telling him to pick the order up later that evening.

When he had arrived, the twins imediatley grabbed him as soon as she stepped out of his car, dragging him to the basement to show him their work. In just under a week the girls had managed to make triple the batch of Trinski and they eyed their handiwork with great pride. The evenings had been long and the first years had had to recruit the help of the second years at times to make sure it would get completed in time, but they had finished it... Finally. Kelly had heard them padding up the stairs to go to bed at 2am several times over the last week, after being up so late making more vodka. The girls looked and felt physically drained, and had decided that they would sleep all of thursday, they had earnt it after all. Although there had been a rota for the process and every other girl had evenings off and shifts free, the twins had spent every evening (with the exeption of the party on friday night) overseeing the process and running the procedure. And although the vodka was the job of all the first years, Tara and Tania where the two that were most responsible for it, they organised the other girls and finalised all decisions. The vodka production was their pride and glory, that and the explosives they made. After flash had thanked the twins and another student had been called to load the crates into his car, the twins ran off, needing an early night.

Flash handed Kelly a few pieces of paper with the sales statistics and profits of the goods he sold for the girls. The emo's had started off with just antidepressants, but they were strong antidepressants. When they were selling well, the emotionally unstable gang of girls decided to start making their own drugs. Starting off light with poppers and mild pills, deciding to move onto the harder stuff when they had a more steady income. Obviously he sold the First years vodka, Trinski, and sometimes, if they were feeling spontaneous they would make a few bottles of their vodka mixed with some flavouring. These bottles always sold better than the average vodka and Flash was always being pestered by some person or another for some more; however this was a rare treat from the girls and they never did it more than once a month, sometimes stretching out two or three months before they would make some more. Because the girls added addictive serums to these vodkas they always sold for more, a combination of a limited amount and addicted customers boosted their prices. Their highest demand vodka's were 'Trinski & Apple', 'Trinski & Lime' and 'Trinski & Summer Fruits", these flavourings always brought in a huge profit for the girls. The chavs were getting flash to move illegally imported cigarettes from Canada for them. After the tampon fiasco, the chavs didn't like the fact that the emo's were selling their products at a steady rate and they had nothing. It was at this point that Taylor remembered her cousin, Danny Lucas, who lived in Canada and owed her a big favour. Taylor wasn't sure how he did it, and she didn't want to know, but every week, on a Tuesday morning at 5AM, one large box would be left at the gates of St Trinian's, containing fivehundred boxes of cigarettes, illegally imported from Canada. The girls knew that the box didn't come with the post because the post came much later, but either way, every week, it was there and the girls would slide the boxes of fags over to flash to sell as they sat back and did nothing.

Flash had come up with a plan to get Kelly to go out on a date with him, he would make her jealous. Flash wasnt exactly bright, he was street wise and knew how to sell illigal goods for a good profit, but when it came to matters of the heart, he pretty much had no idea what he was doing; at the end of the day he would always be the blundering stuttering idiot in front of kelly jones and the spiv of St Trinian's. But this time he was sure he had it. Aparently girls went for things they couldn't have, the harder the chase the better, so if he took himself off the market, or seemed to, then Kelly would date him. Or at least that was the logic running through his head. He knew it had to be someone at St Trinian's, and somone that wouldn't actually date him (so when Kelly did decide to go out with him, he would be available for her) and this only really left one person. Annabelle. Kelly's best friend. He thought this was the perfect plan. She had shot him down once before, so it was undoubtable that she would do it again, Kelly would be jelous he had moved on and come running after him. Simple.

About to put his plan into motion, he noticed Kelly looking through the sheets he had given her and took his chance, the fact that it was just an act and he knew of the outcome giving him courage and preventing him from stuttering like an idiot.

"So... Annabelle..."

Annabelle's body suddenly went on high alert. She had been standing slightly away from Kelly, texting Andrea, when she heard Flash's voice close to her, not close enough to make her cringe, but close enough to make her want to. Slowly she turned round and faced the spiv, her face immediately showing no expression what so ever. Since her little realisation about her feelings towards Kelly, Flash just seemed to piss her off, he constantly got on her nerves, everything about him made her stomach boil with anger and disgust. She didn't hate Flash as a person, she hated the way he always hit on Kelly, mentally undressing her with his eyes, she knew he couldn't help it, he was in to deep and now couldn't get out, just like her. But the difference between them was that she practiced digression about her feelings, where as he could not seem to hide his, constantly asking Kelly out despite the older girls repetitive rejections. Annabelle knew that Kelly was slightly to blame for Flash's idiotic behaviour, the way she always led him on, shot him looks and winks, but Annabelle knew this was just for business... Or at least she hoped so.

When Kelly heard Flash move over to Annabelle and strike up a conversation she watched out of the corner of her eye, sill, however, appearing to be reading the statistics, turning an occasional page and letting out the occasional murmur, but watching the encounter the whole time. Flash knew she was doing this, and, satisfied, carried on with his plan.

"I was wonderin' bout tha' drink i suggested. If maybe you'd had' a bit more of a fink abou' it?" Annabelle couldn't believe Flash had the nerve to ask her out again, and she wondered what he was playing at. She felt slightly like she was being conned but couldn't figure out how. However, Flash and Annabelle's brains seemed to be working on the same wave length as she worked out how she could use this to her advantage. She was sure that if she did go out with Flash, if she did say yes to the greasy sleazeball, maybe it would provoke some sort of reaction from Kelly. Surely if the head girl had a thing for either her or Flash, this would make it show. Although Annabelle did not have high hopes that Kelly felt a thing for her, she couldn't help but try her luck. She just needed proof that the head girl did or didn't feel the same. She had decided that this would be all on her terms, she would be in control of the situation all times. So with a heavy heart and a slightly sick feeling in her stomach, she put on her most flattering smile and, for the first time in her life, put on a flirty seductive voice.

"Actually Flash, I have. I didn't really give you a chance before, i was having a bad day and let my emotions run away with me, accept my apology?" Flash was dumbfounded, speechless, none of this had gone the way he had planned, he had not expected this. Weakly he nodded his head at Annabelle, not a word escaping his lips. "Thank you Flash, that was very decent of you. I'd love to go out for a drink with you. It would be my pleasure. Could it possibly wait until after half term though, because unfortunately i am busy until then." one again, Flash nodded his head at her, not believing a single word he was hearing. "Thanks, i'm sure you have my number, i'll be waiting for your call around that time then." Flashing him one last smile and turning on the heel of her Stiletto, she walked from the room without a backwards glance, smirking the whole way.

Flash's mouth was agape, he couldn't believe it. Annabelle had ruined everything, she had completely fucked up his plan. But what could he do now? Turn her down? He was the one that asked her out in the first place, that would just make him look stupid. He was staring at the spot Annabelle had been standing in just moments before, silently wondering how it had all gone wrong. Kelly was quicker to get over her shock, or at least mask it quicker. Inside she was exploding with emotions. Furious at Flash for asking out Annabelle, her best friend. Furious at herself for caring about it so much. Furious at Annabelle for accepting. Why was she so angry about it? It shouldn't bother her what they do or who they date, but it did. Her stomach boiled with anger and, did she detect a hint of jealousy? _'Why am i jealous? I shouldn't be jealous! I have no reason to be! Who am i even jealous at?'_ she couldn't make sense of her emotions, they were running wild in her body, pulsing through her veins. Her fists automatically clenched and her right arm twitched, begging for contact with Flash's face. Was she jealous at Annabelle for agreeing to go on a date with Flash? She couldn't be though, she had no feelings towards Flash, none at all. Annabelle however was a different story. She felt more then friendship towards the girl. What was it? Her head felt about ready to burst open, she wanted to scream, to rage, vent her fury and throw a fit. She didn't feel her usual self; she felt dislodged, out of place, she felt uncomfortable in her own skin. This had never happened to her before. Despretly, she tried to work out what she felt towards Annabelle. _'I'm not gay, i'm straight. So that must mean i love her like a sister. I want to protect her, not date her. I dont want her dating Flash because i feel responsible for her, not because i have sexual feelings towards her. It's so simple... Why am i over reacting?' _reassuring herself with these words, she walked past Flash, who still had not moved, and left the basement, heading towards her room. However, no matter how many times she said this to herself, it didn't make her feel any better, and once again, she had to ask herself if she was telling herself the truth.

...

Friday afternoon came quickly for the girls, every student was standing on the gravel drive, saying goodbye's to their friends or greeting their parents. The majority of the students only had light luggage with them, not needing to take much home with them, that was, however, with the exception of the Tottie's that took large suitcases with them no matter if it was a week or a weekend. Kelly milled around the parents and students, checking names off her lists as the saw the students were safely with their respective guardians. She met parents and talked highly of the school for what seemed like hours. The younger years were the first to leave, once all the lower years had gone, there were still sixth formers lingering around and she made her way to them. Chelsea was still there, her boyfriend had turned up and the two were thoroughly enjoying a snog on the bonnet of his car. Kelly had to say goodbye to the Tottie and ask her to leave before it could develop into anything more. She saw Taylor leave with a woman that looked exactly how Kelly thought Taylor would look in twenty years, obviously being Taylor's mother, they would look alike, but the resemblance was remarkable. one by one Kelly watched her peers leave the school premises until the only students left were the one's staying behind and herself; she was glad she had decided to go home, it would give her a chance to think, to work out what her body was trying to tell her and why her mind wouldn't listen. She knew if she carried on like this, it wouldn't be long before she simply broke down. Quickly changing in her room into a loose fitting black top that hung off the shoulder with a gray a feather print down one side, a black tight fitted skirt and black leggings, she slipped on some dolly shoes for comfort and headed towards her bedroom door. Before she walked out she scanned the room, her eyes resting upon a bundle of notes on her dressing table and abandoning the half open door, she walked to it and picked it up._ 'Carnaby's money, the money for Annabelle. Shit! I completly forgot about this...'_. Cursing at herself she quickly rummaged throughout her drawers for a pen and paper, scribbled a note and left the room; locking the door behind her and money and note in hand. Making a quick stop in Annabelle's dorm, she deposited the money on Annabelle's bed side table, along with the note, and a personal little gift from her, just in case Annabelle should need it. Once she had finally returned to the gravel of the drive and bitter cold air of the outside, she glanced around, the girls were waiting for her. Annabelle, Andrea and Celia, each smiling warmly at her as she approached.

"Celia, don't take any shrooms before getting Andrea to check them, because this time i wont be around to drive you to the hospital. Andrea, don't let the kids give you any shit, and do not accept any food or drink they offer you, chances are they will try and take down the authority figure, and for this week, that's you, so watch out. Be nice to your aunt and i'll see you next week Belle."

She gave them each a hug as she spoke to them; when she finished talking to Annabelle and hugged her, the younger girl whispered in her ear.

"That's twice you have called me Belle now, is it like a pet name or something?" She winked at Kelly who chuckled.

"Actually it's three, keep up, but i guess you wont remember one because you were so trashed. And sweetie, i will call you anything i like." Smiling and gently biting on her bottom lip in a suggestive manner, she turned and said goodbye to them, getting into her car and driving away from St Trinian's.

**Flash and Annabelle... Told you that you wouldn't like it. (I think i may have actually managed to piss off all the Kelle/Belle and Kel/Flash fans in one hit... Spooky... That's a lot of people...) It wont last long, and they are pretty much just using each other. It had to happen otherwise something in later chapters wouldn't be able to happen. please don't hate me, or the story, and try to understand. Remember that i love you all!**

**I Love reviews, And Reviewers! Remember, i need to know what you think about the change of pace, good? Bad? Shit? Let me know please... along with your opinion about the little twist! Thank you everyone for reading!**


	12. Longing

I would like to take this moment to say that i do not have anything against emo's or Chavs'. I do not believe anything that i have written about them in this chapter. I have simply exaggerated the stereotypes that already clouded the two groups.  
I would like to thank ConstantDreamer101, Ms. Adventure and Sailor Sayuri for reviewing the last chapter. Here is chapter 12 everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

Annabelle watched Kelly drive away with a sad sort of smile. Since Annabelle accepting Flash's offer of a drink, she felt like she saw less and less of Kelly, she felt like the head girl was avoiding her. However when the two were together, there was nothing different between them, they were the same as always. Turning away from the retreating vehicle, Annabelle walked back into her beloved school. Celia and Andrea had already returned to the dorms and were lounging in their respective areas when Annabelle arrived. She lightly sat on her bed, listening to the eerie silence that covered the school, as though someone had wrapped the stone walls with a thick woolen blanket to block out the noise. This new found silence in St Trinian's was unfamiliar to her, the lack of sound inside the school walls usually meant attack was approaching and to put yourself on guard; however, with so many students gone for the half term, a full force attack did not seem likely and so Annabelle let herself relax. Andrea looked over towards the young girl, noting how naive someone could be in their youth. Over the last two weeks, Andrea and Annabelle had become good friends, a friendship that seemed impossible at the start, to onlookers, had grown and survived between two people that could not be more different. Kelly was good friends with all the tribe leaders, however her friendship with Andrea seemed weaker than the rest. Kelly had known Taylor and Polly since they were first years, the three had quickly become good friends with no stereotypes or groups to separate them. In their second year, Celia and Chelsea became first years, although they were a year younger than the other three, they too became good friends. Andrea had not joined St Trinian's until Kelly, Taylor and Polly were in their third year and starting to choose their styles and groups. Andrea recalled with a slight laugh at how she had come to St Trinian's with a look already in place, she had already created herself by the time she had stepped foot in those famous halls and fitted in straight away with the group that was, back than, labeled 'Goths'. Although she had become friends with Kelly and Polly almost straight away, the groups separated them, causing their friendship to grow weaker then the friendships Kelly held with the others. Taylor had hated Andrea since she first set eyes on her, she already had the fine makings of a Chav, and her disgust for the Goth that had joined St Trinian's simply sealed her fate with the group of girls. Andrea didn't dislike Taylor because she was a Chav, she disliked Taylor because the girl had judged her and stereotyped her before speaking a single word to her, she couldn't understand how someone could dislike another being so much before getting to know them, but rather than talk to Taylor about her immediate disdain, she simply fought fire with fire and answered the girls snide remarks with cutting words of her own. Bringing herself back to the present, Andrea silently walked over to Annabelle, sitting herself beside the young girl. Giving her a gentle prod in the side, the young Fritton giggled slightly before looking at Andrea with a weak smile.  
"What was that for?"  
"You looked like you could use a smile. Annabelle, when Kelly comes back, you need to tell her."  
Annabelle looked down at her lap sullenly, Andrea had been persistent with this, she just wouldn't let the topic go. When the emo had asked Annabelle why she had said yes to Flash, the girl had given her the truth, explained to her that she needed a sign of Kelly's feelings. This just seemed to fuel Andrea's argument, saying that she was sure Kelly felt the same and insisting that Annabelle was hurting her by doing this. However, Annabelle refused to listen to this argument, saying that she had no proof Kelly felt this and to let it go. Now, Annabelle Fritton looked back up at the emo with a fire in her eyes.  
"Well if it seems so important to you then why don't you fucking tell her!" Annabelle's harsh tone made Andrea cringe, but she stared back at the girl with a determined look.  
"Well? Why don't you Andrea? Since you care so much about it! Go on! Ring her up!" Andrea looked down at her hands and muttered something incoherent, her hair shielding her face from the eyes of the fuming girl.  
"Sorry... Didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it?" Although her words were polite, her voice was cold and heartless as her eyes stared daggers at the girl before her.  
"I CAN'T!" The emo's head had snapped up her eyes were staring back at Annabelle, reflecting the look of the young girl.  
"And why not?"  
"Because Polly told me not to."  
"And since when did you listen to the geeks?" Annabelle was starting to get suspicious now, curious. Her harsh tone had dropped but she kept the note of authority in her voice, the note that Kelly had taught her so well, the note that made people tell the truth whether they liked it or not. Andrea could feel the words being dragged from her lips and damned the day Annabelle Fritton had walked into this school. She sat there with her mouth clamped shut, refusing to say another word, but Annabelle took a guess, managing to get it in one.  
"If you're doing as Polly tells you then you're not doing it out of free will, i mean, its you, Andrea. You don't listen to anyone except Kelly." Quickly Annabelle stood up and started pacing left and right in front of her bed, stringing things together in her mind. "That must mean she has something on you. Something worthy of blackmail." Annabelle stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the emo, her face softened and the fire in her eyes was extinguished and replaced with a caring look.  
"Andrea, what does Polly have on you? Please tell me, i wont say a thing, I'm your friend, you can trust me." with a slight plea in her voice she sat back down next to the emo, but still, Andrea did not talk. Annabelle tried again, this time hinting her voice with authority. "Andrea, come on. The geeks should not have that kind of blackmail power over you unless you have something on them too." With a soft sigh, Andrea looked at Annabelle and let the words slip from her lips.  
"My mum is a Chav. Polly threatened to tell Taylor and the rest of her Chavtastic little friends about it if i didn't keep my mouth shut around Kelly and everyone else that you liked her. She said that it had to come from you, no one else." Annabelle suppressed a giggle, knowing that now was not the time to laugh. She had known that Andrea and her mum did not see eye to eye, and that her mum did not approve of her chosen style, but she had never guessed this. Andrea had never hidden her style from her mum, and her mum had never tried to make her change it, but the differences between them drove the two apart. Andrea preferred to stay at school during most of the holidays and when she was home, her mum stayed well out of her way. Annabelle made a mental note to talk to Polly about her not using some ones family situation as blackmailing power and hugged the emo, murmuring promises secrecy and whispering apologies until Andrea felt better about the situation and walked away to find the younger years that had decided to stay at school for their half term.  
Absent mindedly, Annabelle looked at the photo on her dressing table, she loved that photo, a thousand feelings and words captured in a split second moment. However a second item distracted her attention, a foreign item, something that was not usually there. On closer inspection she saw it was a piece of paper, a note, and underneath it was money. Notes of cash, just sitting there as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Baffled, she leaned in closer for a better look, as though to check it were real. Annabelle had had pocket money as a child, like any other, but never had she had so much money in one go, and it looked as though there were about £500 pounds just sitting there, waiting for her. She was so shocked by this discovery, she had not even noticed the other little item left there for her, the other little item that you would never find on Annabelle Fritton's bed side table. Hesitantly, she picked up the piece of while paper and unfolded it, hand trembling, and began to read.

_Annabelle,_

_Shocked? I thought so. I took the money out of daddy dearest's wallet when he came to pay us a little visit. I figured you'd put it to better use than he ever would. And anyway, after what he did, i thought you deserved it. Spend it, bet it, do what you will with it, its yours to use as you please. I have also left you the key to my room, just in case you need to get away for a bit, you know how to keep people out of there... Remember? Don't lose it though, that my key and if you do lose it, you wont be paying with money... If you get my drift. Call me if there are any problems. And don't let Andrea kill the younger ones... Or use them as sacrifices. Keep my bed warm for me Fritton._

_Lots of love_  
_Kelly x x x_

Kelly never failed to amaze her, as she smiled affectionately at the letter and picked up the key, holding the cool metal in her hand, she felt like her head girl was never that far away after all. The smile still lingering on her lips, she deposited the money in her sock drawer, promising herself to count it later, and made her way out of the dorm and towards the head girls room. The sun was setting over the grounds of St Trinian's, leaving colors of red's and orange's to litter the sky, visible through the windows in the hallways of the school. In the head girls room, Annabelle sat on the bed and placed the key and note on the side. Lying down, she could smell Kelly on the pillows, the smell of her shampoo and conditioner mixed with the scent of her skin and perfume. It startled Annabelle that she could tell the difference between the three, but she didn't dwell on the thought as sleep claimed her for the night.

* * *

Andrea was doing a good job of keeping the younger girls in line. For a moment, she thought that being head girl was easy and that anyone could do it, but then the cold hard truth came crashing back to her, realizing that there was only five girls she had to keep an eye on, where as Kelly had to watch out for hundreds; she was only dealing with a miniscule percentage, and she suddenly had a new found respect for their head girl. Andrea was in charge of one first year, one second year, two fourth years and one fifth year. It was the two fourth years, however, that caused her the most trouble. One Chav and one Emo, in the same year. The worst combination you could have. The Chav was Alison Brewer, however she disliked her name and was known as 'Ali' among the students and teachers of St Trinian's. She was the girl that always had a prank hidden up her sleeve, always had a trick to play on some poor, unsuspecting victim and rebelled against any authority figure that tried to force her into line. The Emo was Rowena Alexandra. Generally a quiet girl, her pale flawless skin and perfect features gave her a look of innocence, but looks could be deceiving, once fired up, the girl had a hot temper and was not one to be crossed on a bad day. The two girls had been best friends during their first and second years. They spent every moment they had together and loved each others company. However in their third year, everything went downhill for the two girls. They had always assumed they they would like the same things, be in the same groups and have the same friends. But as they got older, Ali started listening to Beyonce, wearing track suits and popping gum, where as Rowena got into rock music, loved her Criminal Damage clothing and chose big black eyeliner over sparkly pink eyeshadow. They couldn't help liking different things, it was just who they were. But when it came to the point that they were welcomed into their different groups with open arms, they knew it was the end. Not because Chav's and Emo's hated each other, but because both had felt let down by the other. They each swore to the other that no matter what group they went into, they would be together. When Rowena didn't decide to become a Chav, Ali was furious at how her best friend could abandon her like that, how she could completely disregard her promise. And when Ali didn't become an Emo, Rowena was hurt at how her friend could let her down and forget about her. Each girl held a grudge against the other for those exact reasons and their friendship died, leaving the girls with only their memories of those happy times.  
The weather was getting colder and the season was switching into winter. For the first two days of the half term break the skies opened and unleashed its load onto the earth. rain hammered onto the windows with dull thuds. However, Monday afternoon brought a ray of sunshine to the grounds of St Trinian's, one of the last bright days England would see until early spring. The rain had stopped falling and the sun bounced off the rain drops still clinging to the leaves on the trees and blades of grass. It was exactly a day like this that classed as a 'bad day' for Rowena. Staring venomously out the window of the fourth year dorm, she narrowed her eyes at the sky and cursed the heavens above for such a bright day. She did not consider it beautiful like most other people, she believed that beauty lay in the pounding rain and lightening that ripped through the sky, causing screams amongst small children. So it was no wonder, when Ali came through the door her music so loud on her iPod, you could hear Katy Perry singing Fireworks through the headphones, Rowena just snapped.  
"Could you either turn that shit DOWN or OFF! Before i come over there and do it for you!" She had turned herself fully to face the target of her anger, glaring at the Chav that had, in one split second, become the victim of her fury. Ali simply removed each headphone from her ear, slowly, taking her time, she pressed the pause button on her iPod, wound the headphones round the little device and looked at the emo, smirking.  
"Wot? Sorry, did ya say sumfink?"  
Rowena glared and turned back to the window. Muttering under her breath. Ali let her signature smirk linger across her features, figuring out the best way to go about her attack.  
"So, Rowena Ravenclaw. Hows tha' dead toda-"  
"I told you not to call me that!" Her words came out in a snarl as she turned back to the Chav, a threat written clear across her features.  
"Buh tha's your name innit? Rowena Ravencl-" Ali couldn't finish her sentence as she was cut off by the young emo girl, jumping up from her seat and shouting at the top of her lungs.  
"SHUT UP ALISON!" Ali was so startled by the sudden outburst, she was temporarily lost for words, giving Rowena a chance to jump in with a come back.  
"What about your name? Brewer! Is your father a drunk or something? Works with alcohol by any chance?"  
"Ma name ain't Alison! Its Ali! And, ma dad works high up in da government, fanks very much! So I'd shut ma mouth if i were you, yeah!" Ali took a threatening step towards Rowena, making her intentions clear.  
"I'd like to see you make me. Better get all your fighting out of your system, aren't you due to start having kids next year? Chav's like you breed like rabbits!"  
"Righ'! Dats it! These hoops are coming out now! Im'a send you six feet under lil' emo kid. Dats where you wanna be init? Your goal in life is to die!" Ali started unclipping her gold hoops from her ears, serious about her threat.  
Rowena's shouting had carried through the walls of St Trinian's to the sixth form dorm. Alerting Andrea, Annabelle and Celia to the argument that was taking place. With one look at each other, Andrea and Annabelle hurried out of the room towards the source of the commotion, entering the dorm just as Ali was chucking her hoops onto the nearest bed and advancing on Rowena. Taking one look at the situation, Andrea walked straight towards Rowena and stood behind her, turning on the Chav.  
"Trust you to pick a fucking argument Alison!" Being an emo herself, Andrea immediately went to defend her own, instantly blaming the Chav when the two older girls really had no idea who had started it. Knowing that Andrea would not let an emo take the fall against a Chav, Annabelle sighed softly and stepped in, taking charge. She knew Kelly had left Andrea in charge because she was the oldest, but when it came to this, she didn't have any choice. Andrea would thank her for it later.  
"Right. Ali, go and help Miss Dickinson, i think she is in the English room sorting through the works of Shakespeare, go and give her a hand." Annabelle looked at the Chav, her voice full of authority.  
"I didn' start it. It wos her! Punish her!"  
"Now Ali!"  
"You ain't head girl anyway. You cant tell me wot to do!" Ali turned on Annabelle, defiant and rebellious. She did not like being told what to do, especially from some former Cheltnem snob.  
With a raised eyebrow Annabelle removed her phone from her pocket and dialed a number, raising the phone to her ear and waiting. Ali was bewildered by this change of action but went along with it, holding her chin high and narrowing her eyes. After a couple of seconds Annabelle let a smile cross her lips, her eyes sending a death glare at Ali.  
"Hey Kelly. I was wondering if you could have a word with a stuck up, ignorant Chav who goes by the name of Ali." Her smile widening even further, she nodded and then held the phone out to Ali, indicating that she should take it. Ali didn't know whether the girl was bluffing or if she had actually called the head girl, but she didn't want to find out. Glaring once more at Annabelle, the Chav stomped from the room to help the English teacher, leaving the other three in the dorm. Annabelle held the phone up to one ear and happily said "Hang on, lets see if the other one gives us any trouble." before rounding on Rowena.  
"You can go and help Miss Cleaver clean the hockey sticks, unless you want to stick around and talk to Kelly. She's not very happy we disturbed her holiday." With wide eyes, the emo instantly ran off to complete her punishment before the phone could be forced onto her. Smiling to herself, Annabelle muttered an apology into the phone, said goodbye and hung up, turning to a bewildered Andrea. The head emo was so lost in what had happened, she forgot to have a go at Annabelle for taking control when she was the one left in charge.  
"Did you really just call Kelly and disturb her on her holiday? Is she really pissed off at us?" Giggling, Annabelle smiled at the emo and shook her head.  
"No, I'm not that stupid. I called Polly, she always picks up. She was a little confused at first, but then understood what was going on and went along with it."  
"But... How did you know it would work?"  
"I didn't, but if you were them, would you want to risk it?"  
"Not particularly." The two girls chuckled and walked back to the dorms together, Andrea making a mental about that little stunt.

* * *

The days passed from then with no real incidents. Ali and Rowena got into a couple more fights throughout the remainder of the break but nothing as serious as the first one. Ali had managed to empty the emo's leave in conditioner bottle out and fill it with hair bleach, causing the emo's hair to go ginger, resulting in her having to use one of Andreas emergency black hair dye kits from her stash. In rebuttal, Rowena stole all of Ali's bra's, knickers and thongs and hung them from various trees throughout the grounds... In the pouring rain. When the Chav had managed to reclaim all her underwear, it was all ruined, including her very expensive La Senza bra. The only thing that stopped an all out war between the two girls was the fear that Annabelle or Andrea would call 'Kelly' again and let her deal with them. Something neither of them wanted to face.  
Miss Fritton called Annabelle to her office on Wednesday afternoon for a chat. Annabelle was not sure what this meant but would not refuse the request from her aunt. Knocking on the door, she walked in on the sound of 'Enter!' and sat on the sofa opposite her aunts desk, twisting her hands in her lap.  
"You wanted to see me aunty?"  
"Yes Annabelle, i have a matter of urgency i need to discuss with you." Miss Fritton changed her features to a look of seriousness and eyed her niece wearily, she was not sure exactly how best to approach the topic but there were some things she would not leave un said. Standing from her desk and taking a seat next to Annabelle on the sofa, she took one of her nieces' hands in her own and patted the back of it softly.  
"Now Annabelle, i know that being a St Trinian is all very new and exiting to you but i do not think it wise you dating the school spiv." Miss Fritton gently shook her head at this and she once again stood up.  
"Actually aunty i-"  
"Whiskey? I just have your best interests at heart dearie and its just not a clever thing to do." she poured to generous measures of the amber liquid into too glasses and handed one to Annabelle as she spoke, sitting herself back down on the sofa.  
"Umm thanks, but you have the wrong ide-"  
"I mean, you are only seventeen, he is in his late twenties. There is over ten years difference between you two."  
"But that's not why I'm-" Annabelle was struggling to get a word in edgeways as her aunt kept cutting her off.  
"But if you really feel for each other and think you can make it work then i wont stop you. But i do not think you are making the right choice Annabelle." Sighing to herself, Annabelle downed the Whiskey just for something to do, feeling the now familiar burn at the back of her throat and warmth as it hit her stomach.  
"Aunty, really i don't-"  
"I know, you don't think i should get involved in your love life, just don't say i didn't warn you." Annabelle looked at her aunt for a split second, astonished, before rolling her eyes and putting the empty glass down on the table.  
"You may go now Annabelle. Thank you for coming" and with a toothy smile, her aunt waved her from the room and Annabelle walked out of the open door in a daze, wondering what had just happened. For a split second she wondered if her aunt was playing her for a fool, if her aunt knew exactly what was going on and was testing her. Stopping in her tracks she rolled that idea back through her mind, that sounded exactly like something her aunt would do. Shaking her head slightly she carried on walking, still slightly bemused at her aunts tactics.

* * *

The sunny weather had now completely disappeared as rain clouds took over the skies and haunted the open air above St Trinian's, Threatening another downpour. All of the students were due back Saturday afternoon and it looked as though there would be no sun to greet them as they came through the gates. Annabelle had been sleeping in Kelly's room during the half term, the familiar smell of the head girl lulling her to sleep each night. however, by Thursday night, Annabelle realized that the smell was getting fainter. Her own scent covering up the one she so longed to be close to. With a slight pout, she nestled her head deeper into the pillow, as though digging for gold, just to feel closer to Kelly.  
Friday afternoon came quickly as the morning flew by. Andrea was attempting to stop the first year and the second year girls blow up the new shed that the gardener had taken the liberty of building while the majority of the students were away. She had done a good job, until the girls had turned on her and started chasing her round the gardens with a pair of gardening shears, yelling at the tops of their voices that she needed a hair cut.  
Annabelle was sat on her bed in the dorm, browsing through shopping websites when a familiar sound made her head snap up. The faint clicking of heels, growing steadily louder throughout the halls. She knew Kelly was not due back until the next day and let out a soft giggle, muttering to herself.  
"I want her here so badly that i am now actually hearing things. Kelly bloody Jones, your going to be the death of me."  
Going back to her online shopping, the noise stopped and she smiled. She knew was imagining things. For a moment, everything was calm and quiet, until Annabelle felt something odd... Like she was being watched. Not St Trinian's cameras watched though, like really... Watched.  
Hesitantly she looked up and scanned the room. Her eyes landing on a familiar figure leaning against the door frame.  
"Honey! I'm home!"

* * *

Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!


	13. Hope

**Review Responses:**

**Sailor Sayuri: Thank you for your review! It made me smile lots. The date with flash wasn't planned for the last chapter, during the half term; it was planned for this one, after the half term. And the Emo & Chav thing was thrown in because the last chapter was so the reader could get to know Annabelle a little better and see how she coped without Kelly, showing the reader how she missed her and wanted to feel close to her etc., but I felt the chapter needed a little kick. So I included that, like a story in a story. But your view on it was greatly appreciated and I will take it into account next time. Thank you. :)**

**Ms. Adventure, ConstantDreamer101, TeganDR, ZX7-495, evfan12: Thank you for your reviews! They made me smile lots! :)**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Ms. Adventure and ConstantDreamer101, for being constant reviewers and helping me where help was needed. So thank you.**

**I do not own St Trinian's; all I own is an imagination and the ability to write.**

**This is the last chapter everyone *sob* Enjoy!**

The half term was over and St Trinian's was once again alive with the students it housed. Every girl that attended the school had happily raced back through the double doors as though it were their life line, as though being away from their beloved school had brought them all to the brink of death. It didn't take long for the girls to settle back into their normal routines and by Tuesday afternoon, the dorms were, once again, a mess and the newly built shed had been blown up by the twins. Kelly hadn't had an opportunity to talk to Annabelle since she had returned the pervious Friday, when they had been suddenly interrupted by a breathless Andrea, who gasped something about her hair and garden shears. Since that moment, Kelly had been too busy with preparations of the new term to spare a moment with her best friend, and had been going through, what could only be described as, withdrawal symptoms. Over the past four days, Kelly had become increasingly snappy and cold towards the girls, beyond her usual amount. Annabelle had infiltrated her dreams at night, leaving her with a feeling of loneliness when she awoke, and raising her already short temper to extreme levels. It was only after Kelly completely ignored the twins as they wished her a good morning did the girls really start to worry. Kelly had a soft spot for the first years, everyone knew that, and it was also common knowledge that she had an even softer spot for the Sopranos, so when she brushed aside their cheery hello's and left them standing with crestfallen expressions, the girls knew someone had to talk to her. Chelsea had been the girls' first choice, she knew the ins and out of the heart like the back of her hand, she knew them almost as well as she knew the ins and outs of the human body. But when asked to talk to their head girl about her increasing attitude, the Tottie frantically shook her head with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Nor would she elaborate to the girls exactly why she wouldn't do it. The girls did not know, however, that Polly had threatened to cut off the Posh Tottie hotline if Chelsea got involved with Kelly's love life, and Chelsea knew this had everything to do with Annabelle, so stayed thoroughly away from it. Eventually Polly declared she would do it and went to confront Kelly. What with there being no camera's in the head girls room, nobody knew what Polly said to Kelly, or what had exactly happened. All the girls knew was that after half an hour of watching the head girls room from the camera placed in the hallways, both the girls strode out of the room and separated. Kelly heading down towards the Foyer and Polly back up to the dorm, where she refused point blank to indulge the girls with details of what she had said.

After some stern words from the head geek, Kelly left to seek out her friend, discovering Annabelle relaxing on the window seat in the sixth form common room. Taking a deep breath, Kelly sat next to the younger girl and let a small, but entirely sincere, smile play across her lips, before sighing. _'Its time…'_ she decided _'…To deal with the matter at hand.'_

"Annabelle, we need to talk."

Annabelle had discovered in the seventeen short years that she had been alive, that whenever anyone said 'we need to talk' it was always bad news. It never meant anything good. And she suspected that it would, again, be one of those times, and hearing it from Kelly just made it that much worse. It hadn't escaped her notice that Kelly hadn't been herself the last few days; Annabelle was fully aware of her friends increased temper and could see, under the foundation and powder, the bags that lay just beneath Kelly's eyes. It was a tribute to how strong their friendship was, that she had noticed the change in her friends attitude from a couple of sightings in the halls between classes and a few sentences of conversation before Kelly was called away for 'Head Girl Duties'. Raising her head to meet Kelly's eyes, she let out a soft sigh and nodded, secretly wondering how long until Kelly would be called away again.

"Annabelle, I need you to know, that kiss before the half term… well, I didn't do it because of your bet. It was because-"

A loud buzzing erupted from between the girls cutting Kelly off, closely followed by a tinkling tune Annabelle had as her ring tone. Sighing, Annabelle picked up the phone that had interrupted and looked at the caller id.

"Ignore it Belle, we have to talk. Please?"

Serenely, Annabelle looked up from her phone at Kelly, the head girl's eyes full of pleading and the offending device still ringing in Annabelle's hands. Apologetically, Annabelle shook her head and asked Kelly to forgive her with her eyes.

"I can't Kel, it's Flash."

Letting out a soft groan, Kelly looked away. She had been hoping to talk to Annabelle before Flash decided to call and set up their date, but now, she didn't see the point. Quietly waiting until Annabelle had finished talking to the spiv, Kelly silently wondered why Annabelle had agreed to it. The younger girl had always made her dislike for flash perfectly clear, so why had she agreed? Was she up to something? Possibly sweetening him for some outrageous deal she had planned? Hearing the small beep of Annabelle hanging up, Kelly looked back round, the girls face was unreadable as Kelly searched for some hint that she might have called the whole thing off, that maybe she had changed her mind. However there were no hints on Annabelle's face, so Kelly had to resort to the more common means of gathering information.

"What did he want?"

"We made plans for tonight. You know the restaurant in town, that really classy place? We are going there for a meal and then to The Cross Keys pub for a couple of drinks."

The thought of Annabelle going on a date with flash made Kelly gag, knowing that Annabelle was going through with it however, made her want to throw up. Getting up, Kelly started walking towards the door, realising that finishing what she wanted to say was going to be pointless.

"Kelly, where are you going?" Annabelle's voice called out after her, an almost pleading sound in her voice. But Kelly couldn't stay, she wouldn't stay.

"Head Girl Duties. I have things to do." She called over her shoulder and swiftly left the room, making a bee line for her bedroom.

For the rest of the day, Kelly avoided Annabelle, rejecting phone calls and ignoring texts were easy enough. But when Annabelle cornered her in the hallway that afternoon and told Kelly she needed help with picking an outfit for the evening, Kelly found it a bit trickier to get out of. She tried the usual _'I cant I have head girl duties' _But Annabelle was quick and ready for that response, coming back with _'And you have duties as a friend too, I need your help!' _She tried telling Annabelle to get Andrea to do it, but the younger girl was quite right when she stated that she was going on a date, not to a funeral. Eventually, she had to give in and agree when Annabelle down right demanded Kelly's help, and she watched as Annabelle strode away happily, with an obvious spring in her step, pleased with her victory. So it was with great reluctance that Kelly opened her bedroom door at seven o'clock that evening to allow Annabelle entrance. Noticing that the younger girl's arms were full of clothes, Kelly let out a soft chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Annabelle's voice held traces of humour, as she was glad to see her friend was laughing again.

"I was just wondering, did you knock on the door with your head or something?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Shut up and give me a hand with these will you?" Although the comment was purely sarcastic, Annabelle couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips, throwing her mock annoyance out the window.

"Yes your fucking highness" Kelly quipped back and took the clothes from Annabelle, dumping them on the bed.

Kelly had thought that while getting ready, Annabelle would want to talk about flash and her upcoming date with him, but the younger girl barley mentioned it as they danced to music and Annabelle tried on multiple outfits. Finally she settled on a Black, one strap pencil dress, with light purple and black heels and a light purple elasticated belt placed just under her bust. After, carefully applying her makeup, Annabelle turned to Kelly and did a quick, seducing pose, before straightening up and smiling at her friend.

"So, what do you think?"

Kelly was temporarily lost for words. What did she think? She thought that the dress complimented her waist wonderfully; that its shortness showed off her perfect thighs and the cut of the neckline gave the whole outfit elegance. She thought the shoes complimented her legs and the belt added a splash of colour to the dress while showing off her bust. In whole, she thought Annabelle looked terrific and couldn't tear her eyes away from her. Kelly couldn't bare it, she hated the thought of Annabelle dressing herself up for an evening with Flash, it made her feel sick. Kelly had spent the entire half term trying to sort her head out, trying to work out what was going on inside her mind, and once she had finally figured out her feelings, she had to return and watch Annabelle play dress up for him. Annabelle's phone, which had been abandoned on the bed, started buzzing and beeping, indicating she had received a text, and walking away from Kelly, she went to check it.

"He is downstairs. Time for me to go. Is it okay for me to leave my phone here? No pockets to put it in I'm afraid." Smiling, Annabelle switched off her phone and left it on Kelly's bedside table. As she walked towards the door she looked over her shoulder at her startled friend and said "Thanks for all your help Kel. Don't wait up for me." And shut the door behind her.

Shaking herself out of her trance, Kelly quickly perused Annabelle, calling out for her to wait, and catching up with her at the top of the stairs.

"Annabelle, don't go. Please, just, stay here. Don't go." The mask had fully slipped and Kelly was displaying all her emotions, pleading with the girl not to leave. This worried and scared Annabelle at the same time. Thinking that possibly Kelly was upset about something and needed a friend for the night, or she genuinely did like Flash and didn't want Annabelle going out with him. The mixture of emotions written across Kelly's face were hard to decipher, but she saw one flicker past that she knew very well; affection. It was the same look that Flash had when he looked at Kelly, the same look that Annabelle had to hide whenever she was around Kelly. But who was the look for? Herself or Flash? That's what she needed to work out, that was the whole point of this date. Sceptically, Annabelle pushed for information, hoping beyond belief that lady luck might favour her.

"Why?" Annabelle spoke in a voice of innocence, as though she couldn't see the emotions on her friends face, as though she genuinely had no idea why Kelly might want her to stay.

"Because… well… because…" Sighing, Annabelle shook her head and walked away from Kelly, saying that Flash was still downstairs and it was rude to keep him waiting. With a look of disbelief, Kelly watched Annabelle walk off and then returned to her room. Even after she had asked her not to go, she still left. Still in a state of shock, Kelly sat on her bed and stared at the wall, wondering why Annabelle chose Flash over her.

Flash hadn't wanted to set up the date; he didn't want to go through with it. But he also didn't want lots of questions from the girls about why he had called it off, nor did he want to dead with a pissed off Annabelle. So reluctantly he had called her, reluctantly he had put on his best black jeans and shirt and reluctantly he had driven to St Trinian's to pick her up. But standing in the foyer, watching her descend the stairs, he cursed himself for even thinking of having called it off. He took in her entire appearance like Kelly had, but while the look in Kelly's eye when she saw Annabelle had been affection, Flash's eyes only showed a sort of hunger, as they lingered on her legs. Smiling when she had stopped in front of him, he offered her his arm, which she declined, and they walked out. He even forgot to glance around and see if Kelly was watching them.

Polly had watched the entire thing on CCTV and was furious at Kelly. Why hadn't she told her? Why hadn't Kelly just come out and said it? With her eyebrows narrowed, Polly stalked out of the dorms and walked to the head girl's room. Not pausing to knock she flung open the door and walked straight in, stopping in front of the figure sat on the bed.

"Kelly! What are you playing at?"

With a look of confusion, Kelly regarded the head geek in front of her and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kelly, you just let her walk out of here with Flash... you just let her go!" of all the times the head girl had infuriated her, this was definitely top of the list. The usually determined senior had just given up, without as much as a fight. Kelly was surprised by the brashness of the geek, and stood up to face her.

"Polly, I tried to stop her, I asked her to stay. She left anyway. There was nothing I could do."

"You could have told her the truth. You're Kelly Jones for Christ's sake! If anyone could have made her stay, it's you!"

"Telling her the truth would just cause more trouble than its worth."

"Or it could be the best damn thing you do! Don't just give up Kel, go and tell her. Go after what you want." Rolling over Polly's words in her head, she realized the geek was right.

She knew it was going to come out sooner or later, that Annabelle would end up finding out one way or another. So surely it was better finding out from her? Before Chinese whispers had a chance to twist it, deform it, and Annabelle get the wrong end of the stick. Nodding at the geek, Kelly grabbed her car keys and walked to the door, pausing in the doorway to smile her thanks at Polly. It seemed, however, that the universe did not agree with the geek, as it threw everything it could at her. The pouring rain as she ran to her car, made the driveway slick, and difficult to run on in her heels, making her loose her balance on more than one occasion. But once inside her car, she smiled, and said aloud to the world that it would have to do better than that. She spoke too soon. Apparently the world was laughing back at her, as it took her several attempts to start her car. Eventually though, the engine roared to life and she sped out of the gates. The rain came crashing down harder, making it near on impossible to see out of the windscreen, leaving her to guess her way down the familiar road towards the town. She played out the conversation in her head, trying different ways to say it, but each sounded worse than the last. How do you explain to your best friend you have feelings for her? That you want to be with her? There just seemed to be no right way about it. Then there was the fear of rejection, the fear that Annabelle would laugh in her face at the thought of it. That she would cringe at the thought of it and request that Kelly stay away from her. That, god forbid, she leaves the school out of embarrassment. Kelly tried to push the thoughts from her head, but they kept creeping back up on her, kept taunting her, kept chipping away at her confidence. She turned the stereo on to block out the voices, but she should have known better than that, she should have known by not that there is no successful way to block out voices in your head. She had been trying to do exactly that for the past two weeks, to no avail. Groaning she switched off the music that had started to fill the car and listened to the raindrops hitting the metal roof, her windscreen wipers were working at full speed creating a screeching sound across the glass. With a dark chuckle, Kelly decided it was listening to a bad orchestra. She vaguely wondered how far behind them she was, she hadn't left that much longer after them, and had been breaking the speed limit by at least twenty miles per hour, she couldn't be that far behind, surely? Squinting through the glass, she spied a car up ahead of her and sped towards it, but when close enough to it, realised it wasn't the school spiv's car and switched onto the oncoming lane to get round it. Moving back into the right lane, she could see the little lights of the town up ahead, little dots of yellow in the not too far distance. Smiling to herself, she pressed down on the gas and sped faster towards her destination. Either the universe had given up trying to stop her, or lady luck had intervened in the situation, because she was lucky she didn't have a crash. Slowing down as she got into the town, she swerved her car through the narrow streets, looking for the restaurant Annabelle had said Flash was taking her to. She had almost given up, and headed straight for the pub when she saw it, the small white building with gold painted around the windows. Bitterly she thought to herself _'Flashy. Usually too expensive for his taste though.'_ Parking on the double yellow lines right outside of the building, she got out of the car and once again into the pouring rain. Her shirt was now so drenched, you could see the black lacy bra beneath the sodden material and her hair was allowing little drips to fall from its ends which landed on her neck and collar. With a breath of relief, she walked into the restaurant and up to the woman behind the wooden stand near the entrance. Kelly read the small name tag on the woman's blouse, it read 'Amber' and Kelly smiled.

"Hi Amber. I'm looking for someone."

"Okay, what's the name?" Amber looked down her nose at Kelly, taking in the soaked school uniform and dripping hair. She did not like people wasting her time, especially not sodden school children.

"It will either be under Harry or Flash" Kelly couldn't keep the hopeful glint out of her eye as amber checked the list.

"Sorry, nobody with those names has checked in."

"Oh, okay. What about Annabelle Fritton?" The woman rolled her eyes at Kelly and proceeded to check the list again.

"No, there is nobody on here with that name either."

"Are you sure? Can't you check again?" Amber finally lost her temper and frowned, at Kelly, showing her displeasure.

"Yes I'm sure. Now can you please leave?" Kelly stuck her middle finger up at the woman and strode out of the restaurant, muttering _'Snobby Cow!' _under her breath as she left. Deciding that her speeding and reckless driving had probably caused her to beat them there, she started looking around for the familiar faces, when she hears Annabelle's voice to the right of her.

"Kelly? Kelly! What are you doing here?" Annabelle and Flash were huddled under an umbrella that flash had retrieved from his car. The younger girls face showing disbelief at the sight of her friend.

Hurriedly, Kelly walked over to Annabelle and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from flash, away from the entrance to the restaurant and into the pouring rain.

"Kelly! What are you doing? I'm going to get soaked!" Annabelle protested but allowed Kelly to drag her away. Flash's face lit up, '_Kelly doesn't want Annabelle near me, she wants me for herself! I knew it!_' and he grinned, his plan had gone exactly right, just how he had wanted it to.

Annabelle was standing in the rain, in front of Kelly. Her hair was deflating by the second and the silence between them felt like hours, rather than seconds. Annabelle opened her mouth to say something but Kelly beat her to it.

"Annabelle, I need to tell you that… well I…" Kelly looked into Annabelle's face, confusion mixed with curiosity and did she detect a glimmer of hope? Struggling for words, it had not gone how she had planned. But then again, she hadn't planned any of this. She hadn't planned racing into town at eighty miles per hour, or flipping off the staff member in the restaurant, or even telling Annabelle how she felt. She hadn't planned any of this, yet it seemed to be working out quite well so far. Annabelle was starting to worry, Kelly had stopped speaking, searching for words, yet seemed to go off into a world of her own. Just as she opened her mouth once again to speak, Kelly cut her off before she had even managed to start.

"Oh fuck this!" And before Annabelle knew what had happened, Kelly pressed her lips to Annabelle's, putting as much feeling into that one kiss as she could manage.

Pulling away, Kelly searched Annabelle's eyes, looking for signs of a reaction, a sign that she had maybe done something terribly wrong, a sign for life even. Annabelle had been stunned, surprised, gob smacked. She realised that she had just got the one thing she most wanted, and she was just standing there like an idiot. Blinking a couple of times, she looked back into Kelly's eyes and smiled, realizing that it had been her all along, not Flash. Placing her hands either side of Kelly's face, she leaned in and whispered.

"Took you long enough." Before pressing their lips together in a second, but equally blissful, kiss. They momentarily forgot that the rain was pounding down around them, that Flash was watching them, that they were standing in the middle of the pavement in public. But even if they had been fully aware of these factors, they wouldn't have cared; they were both too busy basking in the moment. Pulling away again, Annabelle looked over Kelly's shoulder towards the car and then back towards the girl. An idea forming in her head.

"Come on Kel, Let's go back and get you out of these wet clothes."

Walking back towards the car, hand in hand, they left the stunned and confused Flash behind them, completely forgetting about him. And as Kelly opened the passenger door for Annabelle, she looked to the skies and said a silent thank you, before walking round the car, getting into the drivers seat and speeding off back to St Trinian's.

**So guys. What did you think? And should I do a sequel? Please leave a review/comment/note whatever you want to call it. Thanks!**


End file.
